Sunlight
by x.x.Beth C.x.x
Summary: Nessie I gotta tell you something." I nodded. "I imprinted."- A Jacob/Renesmee Fanfiction.
1. Fantasy

Sunlight - A Twilight Fan Fiction By Me And TwilightAddicted xx.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did. I only own the new pack editions and the plot. :)**_

**A/N:- Ok so this is my first fan fiction. Review, tell me what you think but if you must use criticize, do it constructively. I should tell though, It's going to be very cheesy so be prepared. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy :) **

_Renesmee's POV-  
Chapter One:  
FANTASY  
_The familiar face of Jacob Black peeped his head into my bedroom where I sat, waiting, although I wasn't sure what for. A smile lit up on his face, his brilliant white teeth gleaming against his russet skin. "Hey," He said in his deep, husky voice that I loved. I smiled. He opened the door half way and came to sit on my bed. Already his musky, forest scent was kicking in- it was one of my favourite smells. I moved closer to him, still smiling contently. Then I realised what I was waiting for- it was right in front of me.  
"I was waiting for you." I said, fully aware of him shuffling closer toward me.  
"Sorry. I got held up with the pack." He replied apologetically. The pack had expanded insanely since my arrival. Now there were five new members- Sean, Aiden, Gavin, Drew and another girl, Sarah, the girl who Embry had imprinted upon. Jacob then did something which took me totally by surprise. He ran his long fingers through my rib-length bronze-tinted curls, tucking a strand behind my shoulder. It gave me Goosebumps. The good kind though.  
**A/N:- Beware, cheesy line incoming!! --- **"I prefer seeing your face." He explained. I closed my eyes and sighed. If only there was a way possible to freeze time.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, suddenly remembering my father. I panicked, I didn't know how Edward would react to this- I had never been like this with Jacob. He was my best friend, always there for me and I loved him dearly but it had never been more than friendship. Which was why this was the slightest bit strange. But the strangest thing was, there was nothing about this that felt wrong.  
"He went out with Bella and the rest of them. I hoped he wouldn't freak out at the sight of me moving closer. He changed the subject.  
"Nessie, I gotta tell you something," He said, looking like he was struggling to explain something. I nodded slowly.  
All of a sudden, a booming but still strangely calm voice yelled out,  
"NESSIE!" My eyes flew open and I was in the same room but with my father instead of Jacob. I jumped. Edward looked apologetic. "Sorry sweetheart, it's the only way to wake you up, you sleep like a rock which is ironic for a half-vampire." He smiled slyly.  
It took me a moment to realise what day it was.  
"Oh! Sorry Dad, I completely forgot we were hunting today!" I yanked off my bed covers and started to get up to find something to wear.  
"Alice has already chosen your clothes and has everything you need." At that moment, Alice had appeared with my outfit. "Ok I know you don't like dresses but I still wanted you to gorgeous on our trip so I got you this." She laid the clothes down on my bed which Edward had already made. I gasped. On the bed were black, skinny jeans, black matching flats, a white tank top with the maternity look but had a built in belt which finished the top. On top of the surprisingly - for Aunt Alice - good top was a nice necklace, an unfamiliar shape with little diamonds emblazed into it. It was astonishingly... effective. I moaned. "Alice," I whined, "I told you to stop buying me stuff." She just rolled her eyes. "You're just like Bella." She said, then ushered her brother out of my bedroom. After I had changed and done my hair, I joined the others to hunt.


	2. Waiting

_Jacob's POV_

_Chapter Two:  
WAITING_

When I imprinted on Renesmee , I thought I could be patient. I thought it would be easy. Yeah, I should be so lucky. I couldn't stand it. We only had a day left until we could be together but lately the days had been longer and every time I saw her it felt like I loved her even more, which seemed impossible. Ugh stop it, Jake. Don't think about it I told myself. I tried not to see her too much, or that would make me feel worse. But usually the temptation took over and I went to the Cullens' almost every day. I thought of the pack instead. I thought about Quil with Claire, how long he had to wait. At least Nessie grow quickly. Claire was completely human so Quil was waiting longer than me. If Quil could do it, so could I. Ugh that's it I thought irritably and picked up my car keys.  
The Cullens had just got back from their hunting trip. So I figured I'd drop in when they didn't want to eat me.

"Hey. Jake!" Bella said, grinning.  
"Hey." I said smiling back. "Where's Nessie?" I asked eagerly.  
She rolled her eyes but smiled "She's upstairs."  
I tried to walk normally but the eagerness overtook and I was upstairs in three seconds. Then I saw her. She just came out of her bedroom and looked a little depressed. Slightly. "Nessie?" I said in barely a whisper. She looked up, her whole face lit up.  
"Jacob!" She practically shouted. She raced up to me, literally, using her 'vampire speed', and held me in a tight embrace.  
"Wow, Ness, I mean not that I don't appreciate this but, it's only me." I said, hugging her back. She stared at me as though I'd spoken in pig Latin.  
"What are you talking about!?" She said, looking baffled. I rolled my eyes. We were still hugging. I ran my fingers through her hair.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I murmured.  
"I know and it's only been a week since I've seen you." She replied sounding content. We both sighed as we broke apart. I noticed that she was more beautiful than I have ever seen her. It left me breathless. "You ok?" She asked in that goddess voice. I nodded. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"Hello Jacob." Alice said in her bright, chirpy voice. She had obviously just been shopping. "Hey, something caught my eye as I was walking past the pet store. I couldn't resist." She said, rummaging around the giant shopping bags. I frowned, wondering why she thought I would care.  
She finally pulled out what looked like a small rope. I then realised it was a chew toy. I rolled my eyes.  
"Dont you think the canine jokes are getting a little old?" I asked.  
Nessie giggled and stood beside me. Was she trying to tease me or something? I was going insane here! She turned to me.  
"What do you want to do?" She asked in her breathtaking voice.  
"Whatever you want."  
"That's not very helpful." She said in a mock-disapproval tone. "Go to the beach?" she suggested. I nodded. We ended up walking and swimming on the beach all day. She was too tired at that point in time to run home to her house so I carried her to mine. We ended up watching _Signs, _and surprisingly in the middle where the mom dies, I had tears in my eyes. She was crying more than me though. "Aw, is Jacob Black having a cry?" Nessie asked, sounding odd because she was crying and laughing at the same time.  
"Shut up" I said, laughing as well. I stuck my tongue out at her like a three-year-old. She rolled her eyes automatically.  
"Geez Jake, I'm not five," - she hesitated - "okay maybe I am but not mentally _or _physically for that matter." She glanced down at her body as she said it, she _definitely _didn't look five. She looked to gorgeous and mature to be in preschool. We watched the movie for a bit longer. I was quite satisfied, when an alien jumped out and scared the crap out of us-she jumped right into my lap and buried her face into my chest. Her face was still wet from the tears which were staining my shirt but I didn't object-I was way too comfortable. When she had the guts to look up she shocked me – and pleased me – by not moving back to her former position next to me.  
When the movie finished I asked her – reluctantly "hey, um… when are you, uh… going home?" her face fell so I quickly added, "Not that I want you to or anything it's just that, well you know."  
She giggled, now her face was stunning I could only stare. I was drowning in her liquid chocolate-coloured eyes. Her perfect lips turned into a smug smile revealing her dazzling teeth. Her lips were too tempting so I turned my attention back to my little T.V.  
"Well Edward would probably go psycho but I don't want to go home, if that's okay with you?" she said this all very smugly and shockingly – for Nessie – with a lot of confidence.  
"It's more than ok, it's…" I stopped talking, not wanted to embarrass myself even more. She laughed again.  
"Brilliant? Wonderful? Spectacular?" She got up out of my lap and headed toward the kitchen bench where her bag was. "I should probably call Bella if I'm staying the night." My eyes bugged.  
"You're staying the night?" I repeated. She nodded and grinned.  
"And I don't care what you say."  
She dialed her mother's cell while I mentally yelped in excitement.


	3. Comfort

_Renesmee's POV_

_COMFORT_

We went through Jacob's house to find something to do. I saw a cupboard with something poking out of it- the Twister game. "Hey let's play Twister!" I said. He laughed.  
"Ok." We pulled out the box and set everything up. I took off all my jewelry and went first, as Jake had insisted. He spun the wheel. "Left foot on blue." He said.  
"Damn." I said- blue was on the other side of the mat. I stretched my leg to the sapphire dot. I laughed at how stupid I must've looked. He gave me the wheel.

"Right hand on blue." He placed his hand on the dot next to mine. He looked up at me and sniggered. "What?" I said, feeling self-conscious.  
"Nothing it's just… we know who's going to win this." He said. I frowned  
"Yeah but if you think about it, you_ are _kind of cheating." I pointed out  
"True. Right hand on green." I bent down a little and weaved my arm through his to land at my destination. Then Jacob had to place his other hand on yellow, making him lean on both hands, his legs off the mat and his feet supporting him. He lolled there as if this was as easy as sitting or something. "Left hand on green, Nessie." I made my way under his body but my leg twisted so I fell on top of him, causing him to fall over. I blushed. He slowly started to grin. We started to get up but since our bodies were so intertwined, it was quite difficult and we failed many times. After the seventh try, I gave up and rolled my way out. Later that night, we went into his bedroom. I realised I didn't have any clothes. "Uh… Jake?" He turned to me  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't have anything to wear." I said, feeling stupid for not asking Bella to bring anything.  
"Ok. Maybe you could wear some of my clothes?" He suggested shyly, which was unusual for Jake.  
"Sure. Don't know they'll fit though." He shrugged.  
"We'll see." He rummaged through his drawer for a while until he pulled small t-shirt- well small for him. "Wear this- it doesn't fit me anymore." He handed me the enormous black shirt.  
"Ok thanks. Now get out." I added jokingly. He rolled his eyes but went out anyway, shutting the door behind him. I got out of my clothes and threw on the shirt. It was like a dress that came to my knees. I gathered my other clothes and shoved them in my bag. I met him in the hallway. He gulped. "It's not that bad." I said.  
"No you look… great." He said hoarsely.  
"Thanks. It's nice and comfortable… and warm." I was the slightest bit disappointed when he looked away. "What should we do now?" I asked  
"Watch another movie?" He suggested. I nodded.  
"I have all these really good movies burned onto one disc. Want to watch them?"  
"Yeah." He set up a very comfortable mattress next to his bed.  
"You can take my bed." He said, chucking me a pillow. I caught it, wearing a very protesting expression. "I don't care what you say- you're not sleeping on the floor." I gave up.

"Fine." He slid the disc in and the first one started. He fell asleep first; it must have been exhausting entertaining me all day. I watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, it was calming to watch. I studied his perfect features. His russet skin was just visible in the dark room, his hair- now cropped short, the way I liked it- was scruffy from lying on the pillow, his lips were slightly parted and I could hear him breathing faintly, it was a very calming sound. Jacob Black was possibly the most beautiful person on the earth and I was so lucky to have him... or did I just dream that?

I awoke from once again, another wonderful fantasy. Then I gasped- it was _freezing!_. Since when was it so cold? I felt around the room for a window, so I could shut it but couldn't find one. I lay there shivering and my teeth chattering. I tried creating friction by rubbing my arms and legs really quickly but I still felt like I was in Antarctica. Then a harsh, icy wind came in through the window I couldn't find. It made me gasp and my teeth chattered louder this time. A lot louder. I heard Jacob stir below me.  
"Nessie?" He whispered, "What are you doing?"  
"S-s-sorry I w-woke you J-j-Jake. R-r-really I'm f-fine." He sat up and touched a burning finger to my head. It felt great.  
"No you're not. You're freezing your ass off! You should have woken me up. Move over." I didn't know what he was doing but I did what I was told. He was suddenly in the bed and was slowly wrapping his scorching arms around me. I was very warm now and my teeth had already stopped chattering. "Is that better, babe?" He asked. Was I dreaming already? I sighed contently, it was so much better.


	4. Birthday

_Jacob's POV_

Chapter Four:  
BIRTHDAY

"Uh…Jake?" She said sheepishly. I turned to her, blinking like an idiot, well it wasn't everyday you turn around to face the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Ok. Maybe you could wear some of my clothes?" I suggested, hoping I wasn't beginning to blush.

"Sure. Dunno they'll fit, though."

I shrugged, "we'll see."

I rummaged through my drawers, trying to find the smallest shirt possible. I finally pulled out a black one that I wore in my early days of being a werewolf. I knew it would look good on her and plus, I definitely wouldn't have minded her magnificent scent on it. I gave it to her.

"Thanks. Now get out." She said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked outside my door. For a few seconds, I was extremely tempted to open the door as she was changing. I quickly shook that away. Nobody likes a pervert, I thought to myself. She opened the door a few seconds later. I stared at her and gulped. I bit my tongue. Not only did she look incredibly beautiful, she looked really… sexy.

"It's not that bad." She frowned.

"No you look…" A million words sprang to mind. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, cute, pretty… sexy!! Ugh, get over yourself, you're not some horny teenager. I thought irritably. I finally thought of a sensible word, "Great." I had to look away before I did something I would regret later.

She smiled, "Thanks."

…A while later…

I woke up from probably my billionth dream about her, to Renesmee's teeth chattering. Maybe I was just hearing things. "Nessie?" I said quietly, "What are you doing?" Stupid question, it was pretty obvious she was about to freeze.  
"S-s-sorry I w-woke you J-j-Jake. R-r-really I'm f-fine." I sprang up and touched her forehead. Holy crap! She was freezing!  
"No you're not. You're freezing your ass off! You should have woken me up. Move over." Eventually we both fit into my tiny bed. Her teeth weren't chattering anymore- I had made a big difference. I tried to resist but couldn't, "Is that better, babe?" I winced in case of her reaction. She sighed and I felt her nod slightly. I battled the urge to peck her on the cheek. Eventually I won the fight. That was when I fell into another deep sleep, giving me another great dream about the girl in my arms.

I opened my eyes that morning and saw the essence to my great dreams. Renesmee. She wasn't cold anymore but I didn't move or she would wake up. Then I saw beads of sweat trickling off her forehead. I rubbed her arm. Had she been swimming or something? I gently moved myself off the bed and removed the blankets as quietly as possible and set up my small but powerful fan and turned it to her face. I sat on the ground facing her. I watched her sleep. Then I realised something- it was her birthday today and that meant it was time to tell her. I stared at her some more, wondering how she would react. Then about thirty minutes later, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Hey, Jake."  
"Hey, you're alive." I said, grinning. "Happy birthday." She sighed contently.  
"Thanks."  
"Sweet sixteen, am I right?" She threw a pillow at me. After a moment she said,  
"Thanks, you know, for last night." Her goddess-like voice was irresistible

"Don't worry about it." Good, she hadn't thought I had gone too far.  
Billy came in and smiled at us

"Hey Jake, I didn't know Nessie was here." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes the old man was really stupid.  
"Of couse you didn't dad, you were at Sue's all night."  
He said nothing. "Happy birthday Nessie." He said. She thanked him and he finally went away. Alice came around later and dropped off some clothes for Renesmee. She got changed in my room. She soon opened the door- she got dressed very quickly. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt - my favourite colour on her with silvery patterns on it and black converse sneakers. The outfit was so casual, but she still looked amazing and kind of cool. Her bronze-tinted curls hung just below her ribs, silky and shining.  
"Alice said I could wear what I wanted today!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's a first."

We arived at the Cullen's house. Bella greeted us first. "Happy birthday, Renesmee," She said hugging her daughter. "Hey Jacob," Bella said, giving me hug as well. "Huh. You actually don't stink right now."  
"Um.. thanks, Bells."  
After Nessie was bombarded by the rest of the family, we went to the kitchen.  
"You want something to eat?" She asked politely.  
"Ok, What are you having?"  
"Blood." She joked. "Nah I'm not hungry." She made me three sandwiches which I objected to but she ignored me. She came to sit next to me. "Good?" I nodded enthusiastically. Then there was party food (for me and Charlie I guessed) and presents. She got a brand new car from all the Cullens (Bella's idea with her hate of spending lots of money on one person) - a black Porsche. It made my present seem like a pile of crap although I had spent almost all my money on it. We sat in her room afterwards. "So... you having a good birthday?" I asked feebly. She giggled

"Yeah." I decided to get straight to it.

"I haven't given you my present."

"Jacob," She groaned "I told you not to get me anything."

"I don't care. Here." I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. I held it up so she could see it. It was a thin white-gold chain with a small circular diamond in the middle. She looked as though she was about to cry. "It's beautiful." She croaked. I sat behind her, held her long hair and moved it onto her shoulders. It was hard to clip the chain together because my hands were shaking so much. When I went back to my old sitting spot, she surprised me by throwing her arms around me. "Nessie!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Leave it to her to ruin the moment. We broke apart. "Thank you." She said weakly. We both went downstairs. "Its _Singstar_ time!" She trilled, handing me and Renesmee a microphone each. Damn it. We ended up choosing _Almost Here _by Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden. The only reason I was doing this was because it was the love of my life's birthday. I really hated singing in front of people. I took a deep breath before I sang the first line. _Did I hear you right, 'cause I thought you said let's think it over._ I wasn't too bad, I could have been so much worse. But I would never be compared to Renesmee when she sang her first line _But when I need you you're almost here and I know that's not enough_. Her voice was... indescribable. One thousand times better than any female singer I'd ever heard. We finished the song getting the high score thanks to Nessie. "Damn Nessie your going to blow the playstation up if your score gets any higher" Emmett joked.  
The individual scores were embarressing, Nessie got top score, I got 'wannabe'.  
"Nessie I'm never singing with you again," I teased. She blushed. I loved it when she did that. We soon went back to her room. I took a deep breath. "Nessie I gotta tell you something." She nodded slowly.


	5. Surprises

_Renesmee's POV: _

_Chapter Five:_

_SURPRISES _

Jacob took a deep breath. "Nessie I gotta tell you something." I nodded. "I imprinted." At first nothing happened. But then as his words started to sink in. _I imprinted_. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want to believe it but I had to. _I _was in love with Jacob- not the way I used to be. I was in love with him. I had fallen in love with Jacob Black but now he had other priorities. I felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on my back and forced me to carry them around all day. I felt sick- like I was going to throw up. Tears welled up in my eyes making everything go fuzzy. I had to get out of this room actually, I had to get out of this house. I ran out of the room, grabbing my zip up hoodie hanging on the stairs on the way. I thought I heard him call my name but it was very faint- I was probably going deaf too. I raced out the front door, not bothering to get my car- I could run faster, where ever I was going. It was raining very heavily outside but I didn't care. The tears finally spilled over, making me able to see clearly again. I was crying so hard now, it was hard to breathe. I felt something hot pulling my arm gently. I turned around and saw Jacob. I couldn't bear to look at him so I stared at my shoes. "Renesmee, please look at me." He said in a soothing voice. I looked up slowly. He smiled, "Don't you want to hear about her?" What was wrong with him? Why the hell would he think I would want to?? "She's smart, beautiful, funny-"

"DON'T!" I yelled. I didn't mean to but it was the only way to shut him up. "Just shut up Jacob ok? I _really _don't want to hear about it."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "It was _you _Renesmee. I imprinted on you. From the moment I saw you, I loved you. It's ok if you don't feel that way about me but I will _never _give up on you."

"Me?" I asked hoarsely. He smiled and nodded. Of course- my life was like a big jigsaw puzzle and how they was always one piece missing and I had found it. I felt a little light-headed.

"Come inside, you're getting wet." He led me back inside, grabbing me a towel on the way.

He walked me to my room again. I was still trying to wrap my head around what he had told me. So much for vampire speed. We sat on the couch together, with me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm an idiot." I murmured.

"No, you're not." He said almost automatically. I rested my head on his shoulder. It was about ten minutes later until I spoke.

"What does imprinting feel like?" I asked, shutting my eyes.

"It's... indescribable. Like everything that you ever thought or cared about just... goes. The only thing that matters is the person they imprinted on. It's amazing."

"Wow."

"So, do you… feel the same way about me?" He asked after a while. I twisted myself around so that I was facing him. I gaped at him.

"Of course I do, you freakishly tall, beautiful, werewolf boy!" I was still wide-eyed. "How could I not!?" He laughed,

"Ok. Well that's good 'cause I've waited seven years now." Jacob's face wasn't joking anymore.

"Seven years? You waited that long just so you could be with me!?" He frowned.

"Course I did. You're the love of my life, why wouldn't I wait?"

"But… it's only me, Jake. I mean, there are plenty of girls out there more beautiful and smarter than me. Why me?"

"First of all: no one is more beautiful, intelligent or perfect than you. Second of all: I don't know. It's not really something we can control or understand."

I nodded.

We stared into each other's faces for a while. He suddenly wore an odd expression- like he was debating with himself.

"What?" I asked. A few seconds later, he pressed his lips gently to mine, his hands on my waist and mine were now on the back of his neck. The kiss was short but it was perfect. Our foreheads rested on each others.

"Whoa! Something tells me I missed something!" Emmett boomed, making me jump.

"Uncle Emmett, can you please piss off?" I said in my most polite voice. He laughed.

"Ok, just don't get up to anything while I do." He winked at me and left.

Soon after, we were kissing again, more passionately this time, as if we hadn't seen each other in a long time and it was our reunion. My hands gripped at his neck again while he held my waist tightly. Everything was perfect, until Edward came in.

I didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

We broke apart. I was pretty sure I was blushing a cherry colour. Bella came out from behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I jumped up and touched a finger to her forehead, revealing what had happened in the past ten minutes. She nodded and sat down on the couch beside ours. Soon the whole Cullen family was in the living room and we were sitting here, looking awkward. Rosalie was glaring at us, actually she was more glaring at Jacob. I held his hand defensively. We scrambled to our feet.

"It isn't what it looks like," Bella told everyone, "Nessie is sixteen today so therefore nothing is stopping Jacob from telling her about the imprint." That seemed to reassure everyone. The rain had started to disappear the sun was actually coming out. After everyone left, I turned to Jacob.

"Go to the beach?" He grinned and nodded. We raced each other, resulting in me winning, although I was kind of cheating. Alice had packed me some bikinis before we left and she had given Jacob a pair of long forgotten board shorts from Jasper. I threw off my clothes and gasped. I was sparkling. Ugh I hated it when that happened. It was beautiful on everyone else, but on me I thought it was just ugly. I blushed, hoping Jacob wouldn't feel the same way about my sparkling as I did. He smiled then whipped off his shirt, revealing ripped abs and arms. I was used to this of course. When I was a kid I used to call him Superman because he was so strong and bulky. I ran into the water, tackling him with me on the way. The water felt great on my skin. I couldn't see Jacob anymore but suddenly I was lifted off the ocean floor and pushed very high into the air. I screamed and laughed at the same time before I plunged into the water again. He stood there laughing. I glared, trying to imitate the way Rosalie was doing it before. I jumped onto his back, trying to shove his head underwater but failed and fell off. I swam back under the water and grabbed his ankle, trying to trip him. Of course it didn't work and he picked me up, fire-man's carry and walked towards the deeper part of the water. I was kicking in protest and laughing. He soon put me down. We sort of just stared at each other, then. We were holding each other's waist.

"I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: Aww it's all cute and cheesy now!! Thankyou to the people who reviewed. Keep it up, it keeps me motivated. :)**


	6. Promises

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait ages for the next chapter. I was really busy and didn't get much time on the computer. Anyway, here's chapter six!!**

_Jacob's POV_

_Chapter Six:  
PROMISES_"Never let go, Rose." Jack said as Titanic played on my little TV. Renesmee and I were lying on my bed. She was lying in my arms. I think I held her a little too protectively but she didn't seem to mind. I heard her sobbing quietly as Rose began croaking "Jack? Jack?" I had seen this movie so many times. Nessie loves it. "Would you ever let go of me?" Nessie suddenly asked me. I knew she didn't mean literally, "Never." I vowed, I kissed the top of her head. She sighed. "Good, same with me." The movie ended shortly after and we then sat up on the bed facing each other. We stared into each other's eyes. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if you died."  
"Yeah. I think that would be the end of my life if you died."  
"Don't commit suicide over me." She argued.  
"I'd practically be dead anyway," I pointed out.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." Nessie breathed. We were a lot closer now; we might as well be hugging. I stared at her intensely and grabbed her hand.  
"I promise,"  
"And I promise to never leave you… unless you want me to." I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't hold your breath for that."… And we were kissing again. My hands on her waist and hers on the back on my neck. Her lips were very soft and they seemed to fit perfectly with mine. Eventually 'the make-out' ended. We sat there talking for ages. I glanced at her wrist. She was still wearing that Quileute promise bracelet I had given her for Christmas many years ago when she was about eight months old but technically about five years. She had worn it every day ever since. It never seemed to get too small for her as she grew, though.  
"You still wear that?" I asked, fiddling with it.  
"Yeah. I remember the day you gave to me. You seemed really nervous. I never knew why." Renesmee said, her perfect features turning the same curious, slightly confused expression she had worn that same day.  
"Well, in order to keep the bracelet, you have to promise to always be with each other."  
"Wow," she said, "that's really corny." I laughed.  
"I know," I said, still grinning. I heard a gurgling sound from her stomach.  
"Sorry about that. I'll make you a sandwich or something."  
"It's ok, Jake. I was gonna have something when I got back home."  
I ignored her and went to the kitchen towards the cupboard. "White bread or wholegrain?" I asked, putting the two on the bench.  
"I really don't care." I pulled out the wholegrain- it was healthier.  
"What do you want on your sandwich?" I asked politely.  
She laughed, "Whatever. Surprise me."  
I pulled out the peanut butter. "You like peanut butter, right?"  
Nessie smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "Who doesn't?"  
I spread it with a butter knife and made about three more. She made eating look so graceful. It was weird. She soon finished it all.  
"More?" I asked, getting reminded of when I used to feed her as a baby. She shook her head and then drained the glass of milk I had given her.  
"I don't eat cows like you wolves do." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Oh, really?"  
"You know what I mean." She then got up and made a sandwich for me.

_Renesmee's POV_

I hesitated before I asked, "would you ever let go of me?"  
"Never." I heard him whisper. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I sighed with relief.  
"Good, same with me," We sat up after the movie finished, facing each other. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if you died."  
"Yeah. I think that would be the end of my life if you died." Jacob said. I frowned.  
"Don't commit suicide over me." He was too important to die.  
"I'd practically be dead anyway." He reminded me. My next sentence was involuntary.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said, sounding clingy in my opinion.  
He stared into my eyes. I was afraid if I looked away he would disappear. He held my hand.  
"I promise."  
"And I promise to never leave you… unless you want me too." I added quietly, as if afraid of jinxing it. He rolled his eyes.  
"Don't hold your breath for that." Then we were kissing passionately again. My heart thumped as his hands held onto my waist and his soft, warm lips were pressed against mine. My hands on the nape of his neck. I was a little disappointed when it ended.


	7. Confrontation

**A/N: Okay here's where it builds up a little.**

Chapter Seven:

_CONFRONTATION_

_Jacob's POV_

*One week later*

It was Bella's twenty-sixth birthday. Sort of. A disco had been organised for her, which of course, she contradicted but no one listened. A very techno dance song was playing as I watched Renesmee- no stared at Renesmee dancing with Eleazar. To be honest, I was pretty jealous although I had been spending every second of my time with her. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in the outfit she wore. It left me literally breathless. The Denali coven and the Amazons had been invited as well as all the vamps that were 'witnesses' for Renesmee when there was all the trouble with the Volturi things but only some of the nomads came. They also invited the pack with Charlie, Renee and Phil who were a little freaked by all the pale, sickly beautiful people around them. Someone punched me in the shoulder blade. I wheeled around.

"Hey Jake!" Embry yelled as the song _My People _played.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming!"

"That's the point!" Sarah was next to him holding his hand.

"Hello, Jacob." I said hi to her and then Quil found us.

"Claire's a good dancer." I commented as she was dancing by herself.

"I know. That's why I was afraid to join her. I suck." Claire soon saw Renesmee and they immediately began talking. Renesmee's best human friend, well more of a little sister was Claire who was now ten but she was more like a thirteen year old. She was very mature. Bella and Edward soon joined our little group.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked, not yelling but his voice was oddly loud over the music.

"Yeah. You can definetely throw a party, Cullen." Embry complimented. Edward shook his head.

"If anyone should get the credit, it's Alice." Of course Alice was behind it.

"Happy birthday, Bells." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I quickly went to retrieve my present for her from the Volkswagen. It was wrapped horribly and the swing tag- card was just about to fall off. I came back inside and handed it to her. She opened it curiously. It was a dark blue t-shirt with a black guitar on it.

"Something normal to wear!" She said, appreciatively, "Thanks, Jacob!"

"No problem." I made my way back over to Renesmee, who was pouring herself some passionfruit punch that Esme had made. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey. You look handsome."

"Thanks. I can't even describe how amazing you look right now." She blushed and grimaced.

"You can thank Alice for that. She's the one who put me in this freaking ball gown." She glanced down at the black dress she wore that made her irresistable.

"Are you going to dance anymore?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said, surprised.

"Just wondering if you wanted to dance with me." I said. She grinned and nodded and we made our way to the dancefloor. A slow, romantic song played. Dammit. Not only can I not dance freely, I was even worse at waltzing. I decided to do what they did in movies, just swayed from side to side. Everything was perfect until Rosalie cut in. She glowered at me.

"We're having birthday cake." She said. We followed her into the living room. Everyone was gathered around one big table that must have been dragged from the kitchen. Actually it was probably lifted with one finger. The cake was chocolate and huge. The words 'Happy birthday Bella' were written in fancy cursive writing with white icing. We sang happy birthday to Bella and she then cut the cake, kissing Edward as she touched the bottom with the knife. The food and drink were mostly for the pack, Renesmee, Charlie, Phil and Renee. She handed out slices to us. I had a huge one with heaps of icing and chocolate stuff on it. It was great. I think in that twenty minutes I had about four big pieces. Nessie sat next to me, watching with wonder and curiousity as I stuffed my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering how you can eat all that. It's very filling."

"I don't know. I have the appetite of a wolf." She smiled and rolled her eyes at my lame joke as I held a small piece out for her. She took it and ate it slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Rosalie roll her eyes. She was really getting on my nerves tonight. I glared at my cake, wishing the barbie would get over herself.

"What?" It was Nessie's turn to ask the question.

"Rosalie." I muttered. She grimaced.

"Oh, yeah. She does that. I don't think she... approves of you." I snorted.

"Like I care. If she doesn't like me being with you she can die in a hole." She frowned.

"Jacob, she's my aunt."

"I know, I know." I decided to drop it; I didn't want an arguement coming on. _Dance Wiv Me_ by Dizzie Rascal started playing.

"I love this song!" She said enthusiastically. I reluctantly got up, abandoning the cake, to dance with her. It was pretty fun, I had to admit. But it was kind of embarrassing dancing while Nessie, the best at everything, was doing it too. We danced for ages until she saw Claire looking a little lonely.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No. You go have fun with Claire." I encouraged.

I sat near the punch bowl. Pouring heaps of it into my little plastic cup. My mouth was all dry from being nervous about dancing and I desperately needed fluid. Rosalie came to sit next to me about five minutes later.

"Having fun with my niece, dog?" She asked through her teeth.

"Why, yes, Rosalie. Your niece is a very entertaining girl." I retorted with mock formalness/politeness. After a few more moments of glaring at me, she said,

"She's too good for you." I refilled.

"Oh, I know." I drained the cup shortly after and started popping the sides of it, causing it to make a cracking noise. I thought I'd do it just to annoy her, "So, did you come over hear just to insult me or do you have an actual reason for annoying the hell out of me?" I popped the cup more quickly. Then after thirty seconds, it was popping at one hundred miles per hour. She hit it out of my hand, creating a giant crack through the cup, soon snapping it in half. I really wished I could hit her but there were too many people around and Nessie wouldn't be very happy with me. She gave me one last little glare of hers and then stalked off. Nessie and Claire came up to me a while later.

"Jacob, would you please dance with Claire? She can't find Quil." Claire looked a little embarrassed. I smiled at Claire encouragingly, sort of telling her that she shouldn't be embarrassed about having a massive crush on the guy who she will end up falling in love with.

"Sure." I danced with Claire for a bit, then soon Quil came up behind her, giving her a bear hug. She instantly looked more confident than she had been with me.

"Sorry, Jake. I just totally stole your date." Quil, grabbing Claire by the hand. She blushed. I grinned and went back over to Nessie.

"Geez someone's got a crush on Quil." I said, holding her hand.

"Yeah. She told me. She doesn't think she'll ever get a chance with him, though, with her being almost eleven and him being sixteen. I just laughed and told her she has no idea." She grinned her heart breaking grin. The party eventually ended at about twelve o'clock. Well, for us it did. Charlie, Phil and Renee had decided to go at about ten because they had to work the next day. Renee and Phil were staying in Forks for a while because it would take too long to come all that way for one night. I gave Ness a kiss goodnight at the door. I started to walk towards my Volkswagen. I was already getting a little miserable.

"Wait," She called. I immediately turned round. I waited.

"Can you stay?" I walked towards her and held her hand. The smile on my face widened.

"I don't think Rosalie wants me to."

"She'll be fine." And we went up to her bedroom. She quickly went out for about three seconds and then came back with clothes.

"You can wear these tonight. Emmett won't mind." I took the clothes.

"Thanks." After I'd had a shower and got dressed into Emmett's clothes, I almost ran back to Nessie's room. There she was, lying on the bed in a brown singlet and satin short shorts. She was looking tempting as ever. She had obviously had a shower in the other bathroom because her hair was wet. We hopped into bed, turning the light off on our way and replacing it with a bedside lamp. She snuggled into my arms, her amazing scent becoming stronger. She had a very floral sort of smell. Not the kind you got in perfume or women's deoderant, it was much better than that. Her long, wet hair felt nice on my skin. Her hair smelt just as irresistable. I realised I was exhausted and kissed her on the head and said goodnight.

***

I awoke very late. I think it might have been at least nine in the morning. Renesmee wasn't in the bed anymore. Damn, I would have liked to have woken up to her in my arms again. Then as if on cue, she came in carrying a plate of bacon and eggs. "Hey." She said.

"Hey," I said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She handed me the plate.

"You didn't have to do that." I argued.

"Well I wasn't going to let you go hungry now, was I?" Nessie said. I sat on the floor; I didn't want to get food on her bed.

"You're allowed to sit on the bed," She laughed.

"It's okay. I'm actually pretty comfortable here," It was true.

"So what should we do today?" Ness asked.

"I don't know. It's your house," I shrugged.

"But you're the guest," She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't mind. You decide."

"Fine. Is it okay if we hang out here today?"

"Sure. Like I said, you're deciding." I soon scoffed my breakfast and Nessie left me in her room to get dressed into more of Emmett's clothes- a black v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. I went back into Nessie's room. She came back in, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a white cotton dress with heaps of jewelry.

"Alice," Renesmee explained. Then she suddenly whipped off the dress, leaving her in her bra and underwear. My jaw dropped. She turned around to my shocked expression. Her face turned scarlet.

"Sorry," She said immediately. She then exchanged the dress for jeans, a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. She was still blushing madly.

"I'm sorry," She said again.

"It's okay," I said, grinning, "I really don't mind. You have an amazing body." I encouraged. She smiled a little.

"Now... would you like me to strip down?" I asked, not being able to resist making fun of her. Nessie laughed threw a pillow at me. I scooped her up fireman's carry and took her downstairs. She screamed in surprise.

_Renesmee's POV_

I went back into my room. Jacob was there, waiting for me. He looked amazing in Emmett's clothes. I rolled my eyes. Alice had tried to play guinea pig with me but I was immediately planning to get rid of the ridiculous clothes she put me in. Without even hesitating to think for a second, I pulled off the dress. I suddenly realised what I'd done. _Oh, crap. _I got the guts to turn around and he didn't look appauled, he was simply raising his eyebrows in shock. But not disgust. I could feel my face burning and it was probably the color of beetroot.

"Sorry," Was the only thing I could say. I quickly got dressed into a more sensible outfit. I turned around again to Jacob who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry," I said again

"It's okay. I really don't mind. You have an amazing body." I cheered up a bit at his compliment. A smile started to spread on my face.

"Now," He said, smirking, "would you like me to strip down?" I couldn't help but laugh. Then I threw a pillow at Jake and next thing I knew, I was flung over his shoulder. What a great start to the day. He carried me all the way downstairs. He then put me back down on the couch. I was still laughing when everyone came in to see what the cause of all the noise was. Aunt Rosalie didn't look too happy. I really wondered why she didn't like Jacob. I wondered why anyone wouldn't like Jacob.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked after everyone was gone.

"Nah I'm okay." I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled him over to the piano which Edward had taught me to play.

"It's this song called _River Flows In You." _I began playing. The song started with a sad, beautiful melody. I didn't need to concentrate much because I had practised this so many times. I gazed at Jacob as I played. It was a very beautiful song and as soon as I heard it I was insistent on learning it. Edward had offered to teach me but I wanted to learn it by myself. The song ended on another sad, beautiful note. Emmett suddenly ran in, banging his hands on the keys, like a three year old would play it. He bolted off.

"Emmett!" I yelled after him but he was already gone. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter where nothing really happens, don't worry. **


	8. Crash

_Chapter Eight:_

_CRASH_

_Renesmee's POV_

We were back inside my room and once again, Jacob's soft lips pressed to mine. The passion suddenly exploded out of me and I held him very tightly. He responded with the same passion, his hands starting to hurt as he gripped my waist but I didn't care. Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind us. I turned around reluctantly, blushing - probably - to Rosalie. She looked very pissed off indeed.

"Yes?" Jacob said resentfully.

"I'd like to speak to Renesmee. Alone." She sort of hissed the last word. Jacob looked as though he was about to argue but I spoke before he could.

"It's fine." I said in my most soothing voice. I followed Rosalie to her room.

"Okay. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"That pet of yours." I was extremely insulted.

"Rose I know you don't like Jacob but you're just going to have to deal with it." I said swiftly, starting to head towards the door. She stepped in front of me.

"I'm not finished," Rosalie snarled. I waited.

"Jacob's not good for you."

"What!? Of course he is! How can you say that? How can you even think that?" I yelled.

"He's going to hurt you," She said simply.

"He would never do that," I snapped.

"Have you seen how close he is with that Leah?"

_"So_!? Rosalie I love him and he loves me! Jake would never do that me! Now excuse me, Im leaving!" I screamed into her face. I was surprised to find that I was crying. I turned away again but all of a sudden I was flung back and sent crashing into the wall. The glass on her window cracked. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"I exploded. "Renesmee you're not listening to me!" She screamed back

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" I shouted running for the door. Once again I was flung into the wall this time crashing into the window it shattered fully this time glass shattering on the ground everywhere. I felt one of the piece's plunge into my head and a few more into my arms and leg. I screamed an ear splitting scream. I heard clothes ripping outside the door. Jacob had phased. He had heard the whole thing. Good. "JACOB!" I screamed hoarsely, the pain agonising. Suddenly the door was split in pieces. There stood my giant russet wolf. I looked at the pool of blood around me. For a split second the pain was numb. That is until I felt my head. Then I collasped.

_Jacob's POV_

I waited outside the door. I was ever so tempted to go in, not out of nosiness, out of wanting to see if my Nessie was okay.

"What!? Of course he is! How can say that, how can you even think that?" I heard Renesmee bellow. The rest of their conversation was muffled again until, "So!? Rosalie I love him and he loves me! Jake would never do that to me! Now excuse me, I'm leaving!" Then I heard a sudden crash and Renesmee shout, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Then I realised what had happened- that_ bitch!_ "Renesmee you're not listening to me!" I heard footsteps running to the door "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" Nessie screamed. I started taking my jeans off, about to phase when the footsteps stopped and I was too late. I heard Nessie hit the wall again, this time glass shattering. Anger pulsed though me and I phased. The t-shirt ripped into a millon pieces - not that I gave a shit. No one was in my head. Good. Nessie yelled my name, her voice full of pain. The same agonizing pain teared it's way though me, as I ripped the bitch's door into a millon little pieces to match her husbands shirt. There Renesmee was, lying in a pool of her own blood, jagged pieces of glass stuck into her arm, leg and a big one in her head. "RENESMEE!" Was what I was supposed to yell but it just came out as an agonized howl. For a second, she looked at me weakly and she then collapsed. I ran towards her, using all my self-control to phase back to my human form. Mostly because that... that well, there wasnt a bad enough word. When I phased and put my jeans back on, I cradled her head in my arms. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, no, no, please Nessie no, Nessie PLEASE WAKE UP" I cried, my voice breaking all the was though. I put all my emotion into the glare I shot at the son-of-a-bitch. For a split-second she was frozen with fear, then she bolted. It took every single bit of my will-power not to follow her. To hunt her. To rip her sickly glorious body into shruds. Instead I stayed with Nessie, cradling her head in my knee's. Blood was still rapitly gushing out her head. I wanted to help; to do something but I couldn't move. I couldn't even remember CPR. Thats when I was nudged out of the way. I didn't budge though. "Jacob you have to move, I have to help her," Carlisle's voice was unuaslly frantic. I moved this time, slidding my self into the corner of the room. There I wrapped my arms around my knee's and rocked myself back and forward.

* * *

**A/N : If this was ever to be a movie of this _You Found Me_ by _The Fray _would so be playing in the background.**


	9. Blood

_Chapter nine:_

_BLOOD_

_Emmett's POV:_

Rose had asked us to give her and Nessie time alone, to talk. We all raise our eyebrows but agreed. We all decided to go down to Bella, Edward and Nessie's cottage. I was surprised the cottage was still standing- Bella and Edward liked to... have fun occasionally. Poor Renesmee. Edward and Bella were in the corner, acting as they always did- lovey dovey. Alice and Jasper were sort of just standing there and I was lifting up the table and putting it back down again, out of boredom.

"Emmett can you please stop that?" Alice asked politely. I put the table down and was just about to look for something else to play with when I saw Rosie dash past the window. Confusion crossed my face.

"YOU BITCH!" Edward yelled so loud that even we jumped. And that was unusual for vampires.

"What!?" I said.

"Carlisle. Rosalie's room. Now." He said through his teeth. Then he raced towards the other house, Carlisle following him. The rest of us followed out of curiousity and confusion. We ran up the stairs to mine and Rose's room to find Nessie lying in Jacob's arms, unconcious with glass stuck in everywhere, bleeding like anything. I froze with shock when I realised what happened. Carlisle moved over to Jacob who looked absolutely agonized. I felt a wave of empathy toward him.

"Jacob you have to move, I have to help her." He shoved Jacob out of the way who curled into a ball in the corner of the room, rocking back and fourth. I wanted to go and tell him that she was going to be okay and that I would sort Rosalie out, but I had a feeling he would be as pissed off at me as he was with my wife. I ran off to find Rosalie.

_Carlisle's POV:_

It didn't look good. I pulled off my shirt and put it on her bleeding head, not putting too much pressure on it otherwise the glass would jab into her head more. She needed an x-ray to see if the glass had gone into her brain. I set up the x-ray machine in less than three seconds. There was no glass in her brain. I beckoned Edward and Bella over to me and ordered Edward to remove his shirt and rip it in half so they could both put pressure on the bleeding limbs. They obeyed immediately. Renesmee opened her eyes wearily- she was just conscious. Jacob hurried back over to my side. I looked into my granddaughter's eyes.

"Nessie I need you to listen to me. Don't move an inch. Now listen to me. I am going to pull this piece of glass out of your head and it is going to hurt a lot so don't be afraid to scream. Are you ready?" She nodded weakly. She grabbed Jacob's hand. I started to pull a little. She let out a shriek of pain- I almost decided to give up but I couldn't. At the same time she squeezed Jacob's hand so hard that Jake's hand went red. I pulled again gently. Actually maybe it wasn't so gently.

"ARGH!" Nessie screamed. She squeezed the werewolf's hand and then there was a loud crack and I noticed his knuckles were out of place. I quickly took his hand and pushed his knuckles back in place. He muttered a thank you and looked back down at Nessie. She moaned. I pulled a few more times and she let out more bloodcurdling screams until I pulled it out and she collapsed again. I looked up at Jacob. He was crying. Not because of his broken hand, though. I did the same thing with her arm and leg until every single last bit of glass was out. Poor Renesmee.

_Renesmee's POV_

I opened my eyes- Rosalie wasn't there anymore and now there was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, my parents and Jacob in the corner. I wanted to yell out his name and tell him that I loved him but I didn't think I could have. He hurried to my side. Carlisle looked into my eyes.

"Nessie I need you to listen to me. Don't move an inch. Now listen to me. I am going to pull this piece of glass out of your head and it is going to hurt a lot so don't be afraid to scream. Are you ready?" I tried to nod. I felt the glass move upward. I let out a shriek of agony. I looked at Jacob and squeezed his hand. Carlisle looked at me apologetically. The glass was pulled again. I screamed even louder this time. I heard a crack but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Jacob it hurts." Was what I was supposed to say but the words came out slurred, sounding like a moan. I finally felt the piece of glass come out of my head. I fell back into unconsciousness.


	10. Escape

_Chapter Ten: _

_ESCAPE_

_Jacob's POV:_

Nessie was lying on the couch. She had just been stitched up by Carlisle. She looked awful. Still gorgeous of course but she looked agonized, exhausted and confused. I wanted to kiss and hug her but she was far too weak for that. She had her eyes closed but I was sure that she was still awake. I grabbed her backpack from her room as well as a pile of her clothes. Her eyes flew open at the sound of her bag falling onto the floor.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"We're going," I muttered resentfully.

"Where?"

"Away from here. So that... that_... _so _she_ can't hurt you anymore," I wanted to call Rosalie the worst name I could think of but again, it didn't sum up how horrible she really was.

"What? Who?" I stared at her.

"Rosalie. Don't you remember?" She frowned and shook her head slowly. A violent shudder rippled down my spine. Great. The blonde bitch had given her stitches and now memory loss. Fucking fantastic. Then speak of the devil- no pun intended- Rosalie walked in. She looked dead. Even though she already was. Edward must have heard my thoughts because I went to lunge at her, to rip her to shreds, make her die a painful death but he held me back in his iron grip. I looked at Renesmee who looked confused but then her eyes widened.

"Oh!" She said. She must have remembered. She screamed a terrified scream and she yelled out my name, calling me to help her. Once Edward knew I wasn't going to tear his sister apart, he let go. I ran in front of Nessie protectively. I growled menacingly- something I had never done in my human form before. Rosalie ran back to her bedroom. I scooped up Nessie, being very careful not to touch the stitches. I then slung the two backpacks across my shoulder and ran out.

"Sorry honey, I'm gonna have to get naked if we're going somewhere far away," I said, setting Nessie down on the porch step. I began yanking off my shirt. For a second, the corner of her mouth turned up, as if she was about to smile but then it disappeared. I was now in my wolf form. I jerked my head, telling her to climb on my back. I dragged the backpacks with my teeth. They got kind of annoying. She sat on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt her head drop onto the back of mine as I ran. We travelled for about three hours. It was sunset. I didn't really know where we were going but I had to get away from the thing that almost killed the love of my life.

_Jake, are you okay? _I heard Seth ask cautiously.

_Does it freakin' look like I'm okay? The bitch of an aunt vampire just about killed my reason my being. Yeah Seth, I'm just swell. _I snapped back with bitter sarcasm. I knew I was acting like a total bastard when he was only trying to help, but I was more angry than I had ever been in my life.

"_Where are you gonna go?" _Embry asked. I sighed mentally- I still hadn't thought of that.

_"I have no idea_."

_"You can stay with Emily and I. We don't mind_."

"_Is that okay_?" I asked in a hard tone.

_"Yeah_." I then changed my path to Sam and Emily's new house. They didn't live in La Push anymore. With Emily now pregnant, they needed a bigger house. I grunted a word of thanks and travelled faster this time.

We finally made it to Sam's house. I barked at their door. Sam stood there looking sympathetic.

"Hi Jacob. Do you want me to get Nessie?" I nodded. He lifted her off my back as she slept soundly. I phased back and untied my clothes from my ankle- a method I'd used since, probably the dark ages. I put them back on and stepped inside. The house wasn't much different than the other one, just bigger.

"Thanks Sam."

"It's okay. You've had a depressing day- you deserve some hospitality." I was supposed to smile but I was so pissed it turned out to be a grimace.

"Where's Ness?" I asked.

"Emily put her in the spare bed," He replied.

"Is she awake?"

"I think so. Go have a look." Sam showed me the way to the spare bedroom and I peeped inside. She was awake, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I hurried over to her. We lay next to each other. I stared at her sadly.

"Nessie I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been with you," I felt horrible.

"We didn't know... Rosalie-" She cringed- "Was going to do this." She gestured to her stitches. "I'm sorry I broke your hand," Now she was getting ridiculous.

"No. Don't be sorry; I'm glad you did," She rolled her eyes- but not the way she used to, with that beautiful smile. The smiled was still beautiful but weak and a little lifeless.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," I said, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Me too. I wasn't ready to die, not when I had only spent so much time with you." I caressed her face. "I love you," She said suddenly.

"I love you too." I gave her a light kiss. Then thirty seconds later, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I said, bewildered. Then I understood. I don't know how long I stayed with her, maybe it was all night. She cried for hours and hours in my arms, on my shirt. All I could do was pat and hug her and tell her it was okay even though it wasn't. I really wanted to kill the sick bitch who did this to my Nessie. Who could be so heartless? _And to their own niece._ I looked at myself and realised I was shaking with anger. I tried to take deep calming breaths and think about Renesmee getting better but it didn't work. She seemed to have stopped crying.

"Jake?" She asked quietly, "Jake it's okay. I'm here. Calm down." Her voice was alluring and soothing as she moved her hand up and down my arm. It helped a lot. I shut my eyes and nodded. Soon we both fell asleep.

I had the best dream last night. I dreamt that Rosalie was dead and Renesmee didn't have stitches and bruises and she was looking ever so breath taking. We were just sitting on a fallen tree at La Push, just talking. How much I wished this dream could turn to reality. Why did that fucking Rosalie have to destroy everything?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the language but I'm just trying to make it clear that Jacob hates Rosalie like hell. :)**


	11. Discussions

**A/N: The first part is set where Emmett goes to find Rosalie. **

_Chapter Eleven: _

_DISCUSSIONS_

_Emmett's POV_

I raced through the woods trying to find my wife. I was so mad at her I could have killed her myself. Okay maybe not kill her...

I finally saw her golden hair through the trees which I pushed with one hand and they snapped and crashed to the ground. I couldn't help but grin. One of the many things I definetely was NOT modest about was my strength. She sat on a log with her head in her hands.

"Rose?" I asked coldly. She looked up lifelessly.

"What have I done, Em? She's my niece for god's sake. MY NIECE!" She got up and punched a tree with all her might. It snapped and fell to the ground. The earth around us shook like an earthquake.

"Why'd you do it?" I demanded when she sat down again.

"I have no idea. I just completely lost it! I was just meant to block her from getting out but... my anger took over and next thing I know she's on the ground, smashed against a window," Rosalie was now getting hysterical.

"You didn't know what you were doing," I agreed. She scoffed.

"Oh, thank you Captain Obvious." She spat sourly. I frowned; if anyone should be getting pissed and sarcastic it should be me.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've done to her? To Jacob?" I said, raising my voice. "Do you realize how pissed he is right now? To the point that he wants to _kill you._ He actually wants to rip you limb from limb."

"I know!" She wailed, "What should I do? I won't be able to be in the same room as them let alone house."

"I don't care. Just stay the hell away from both of them," I snarled. I then ran away, as fast as I could from the murderous monster. I saw her head fall back into her hands.

__

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't tell Sam and Emily how much I appreciated them letting us stay. Emily was a lovely girl. She would make a great mom. I was like a niece to her apparently- wince. It had been five weeks since Jacob and I had run away and I was still recovering from my injuries- emotional injuries for that matter. Jacob had been incredibly patient with me. I had been crying every night since the incident. He was the only reason I didn't have a full on emotional breakdown and go anorexic. But as much as I was angry and upset and even frightened of Rosalie, I wanted to talk to her. One, because I missed her and two, I didn't want to live the rest of my life like this. I knew Jacob would never let me though. Even though he tried to hide it, I knew he wanted to kill Aunt Rosalie. I wasn't going to have that and I didn't think Emmett was either. I was sitting on the couch looking at the TV- looking not watching. Jacob was with Sam running patrol or something. I was here with Emily. I had listened to him apologize many times after he'd offered to skip patrol but I told him it was okay and that I could take care of myself. And boy was I wrong. I'd never felt so lifeless. I sunk slowly into misery as the frightening and painful images of the Rosalie encounter flashed through my mind. Tears welled up in my eyes making everything go fuzzy again. So enough they spilled over and I was balling my eyes out.

"Nessie?" I heard Emily say, "Nessie it's okay! Jacob will be back. Don't cry," She said in a soothing voice. She was next to me now, patting my arm. I continued crying. "I knew this was the worst time to run patrol," Emily muttered to herself.

"S-sorry," I sobbed, "I'm b-being s-stupid."

"No you're not. You've been traumatized- it's okay to cry when you have to."

"I want Jacob to come back," I murmured. I sounded like a little three year old wanting their mommy.

"I know," This was the first time Emily had to be the one to shut me up. I could tell she wasn't too sure what to do. She soon went back to the kitchen when she was sure I had stopped crying but as soon as she was gone, I kept going but very silently. I soon fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. My face was tear stained and my neck was stiff. The TV was now turned off. I heard voices from the kitchen.

"Emily, how is she?" I sighed- it was the very voice I wanted to hear. A part of me wanted to go to where his voice came from but the other part was too tired and comfortable to move.

"Not too good. I suggest you don't leave her again for a while- she was a real mess this afternoon," I heard Emily say softly.

"I don't plan to," Jacob said resentfully. I was relieved.

"Jacob, you're going to kill me but... I think you should talk things through with Rosalie."

"What, you're kicking us out?" He asked, still angry.

"No," Emily said, "I just think that you need to sort this out. Nessie can't live the rest of her life being locked up from her own aunt."

"She has Alice," Jacob growled. "And if you think for one second I'm letting her near that thing, you're insane."

"I'm sure she won't lash out this time, Jacob," Sam said.

"Even if she doesn't, I'm not taking any chances. I love her too much to see her get hurt again."

"Jacob..." Emily started but he cut her off.

"Emily do you know how I feel whenever I see her break down into tears like that? You know how much it makes me want to kill Rosalie? If she did that again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Maybe it would help her get through it," Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. What else makes people get over stuff than getting closure with the monster that almost killed them?" Jacob hissed sarcastically, "She's not seeing Rosalie. Period." I heard footsteps come closer to me. When they were very loud and close, they stopped. Jacob kissed me on the head. He brushed a strand of my hair out of my face and then walked away. Ten minutes later, I decided to wake up. I found Jacob sitting on our spare bed. He still looked pissed off as anything. He looked up at me and his face lit up with a gorgeous grin. I smiled a little as I realized the effect I had on him. I sat down facing him. I was glad that I could be more intimate with him now that my stitches had been removed (Carlisle had come up a while ago but he couldn't stay because he desperately needed to hunt) Jacob put his palm on my cheek.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," I lied.

"Nessie I may be head over heels in love, but I'm not an idiot."

"I'm... okay. Better than I was, anyway." That was true. Then suddenly, without thinking, I kissed him. He kissed me back fiercely. He'd probably missed our absent intimacy. Well, I definetely did. My hands moved up to his hair. I held the roots tightly, hoping it wasn't hurting him. Apparently not. His hands clenched on my waist just a little too tightly. If I was paying attention, I would have winced. Still not thinking, I moved my hands to the collar of his shirt. He hesitated for a milli second but then he took the whole thing off. I gave an involuntary wild gasp and continued to kiss him. I then removed my top. The violent kissing still continued until I saw Sam in the corner of my eye. I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob. I could feel my face burning. I touched a hand to it. Yep, searing with embarrassment. I wasn't just mortified that Sam had been there, I was angry.

"Uh... someone's here to see you guys." We slowly got up, putting our shirts back on and we then walked out. I opened the door. Standing there was my mother and father. My mother cocked her head at my, probably, tomato colored face. I gave them both a big hug. I hadn't seen them in weeks. After I finished hugging them, I asked them,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you," Bella said.

"And we have to talk to you. Jacob as well," Edward added. We decided to take a walk in the forest while we caught up with each other. I was surprised when they told me that Rosalie had gone to stay with the Nomads.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. She made the decision the day after you left," Edward said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We could have come back to your house. We've imposed on Sam and Emily for too long," Jake said irritably.

"We weren't sure if she was going to get homesick and come back. Alice has been getting flashes of her doing that," Bella defended.

"Is she..." I hesitated, "How was she?"

"Not good. She's been drowning in her guilt and the day you left, all she did was sit in her room staring at the ceiling. As much as I loathe her right now, I do feel a little sorry for her," Said Edward grimly.

"You feel sorry for _her_?" Jacob said, outraged, "She's not the one who almost bled to death, she's not the one who's traumatized because she was bashed by her aunt!" He began shaking. I squeezed his hand in mine, trying to be as comforting as I could. It seemed to help.

"I'm not saying I'm on her side," Edward said calmly, "You didn't see what we did to her when you left."

"And what was that?" I asked, not too sure if I wanted to know.

"We got in a fight, me and Rosalie for that matter. She didn't bother fighting back, and well... I ripped her arm off," Edward said guiltily.

"You _what?_" I hissed.

"Nessie don't turn this around. Don't you know what she did to you?" Bella asked. Of course I knew; I thought about it every night and it made me burst into tears just doing that.

"I know," I sighed, "Is she okay now?"

"Of course. Her arm is back in place and she's settling in very well with Peter, Charlotte and the others," I frowned at my father; how did he know that?

"Well... we visited her a few days ago," He confessed.

"I thought you hated her," Jacob growled.

"As angry as we are, we still miss her."

"What did she say?" I asked before Jake could retaliate.

"That she absolutely hates herself for what she did and she doesn't blame Jacob for wanting to kill her," Bella said, "She really wants to see you, Ness. She wants to apologize even if you don't forgive her."

"I don't know if I can face her again," I whispered.

"I know, sweetie," She replied. Soon we moved off the subject of Rosalie, thankfully. They began telling us what everyone else had been doing while we were gone.

"Will they come to see us too?" I asked.

"Maybe," Bella said. Soon they had to go. They asked if I wanted to come with them when they were hunting but I wanted to stay with Jacob. We sat back on the bed.

"Jake I'm... I'm sorry about... before... I didn't mean to-"

"Nessie it's fine. Really. To tell you the truth, I was disappointed when it ended," He said, grinning slyly.

"So was I," I confessed, "Very disappointed." For the first time in weeks, I was smiling. Properly this time. My cheeks hurt a little from being deprived of it. I saw him bite his lip.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You're smiling like you used to. I forgot how beautiful you are when you do," Jake said, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face again. I could feel myself blushing again. Great. This time he kissed me. It wasn't as fierce as our last one, it was sweet and romantic. I forgot how kissing felt in my last few weeks of misery- amazing. When that eventually broke off we lay there staring at each other.

"Jacob when will this end? All this stuff with Rosalie. I hate it."

"I don't know. I don't even think it _wiil _end. Not after what she did to you."

"I'm really proud of you. For not going after her," I said.

"Thanks. Took a hell of a lot of effort, too," He said, grimacing. I gave him one last peck on the lips before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Do you guys think they should forgive Rosalie?? 'Cause I'm not too sure lol **


	12. Reunion

_Jacob's POV _

_Chapter Twelve:_

_REUNION_

*Three weeks later*

I was washing the dishes for Emily when she said it.

"Jake... I want to talk to Rosalie." The china plate in my hand smashed. No, not her as well.

"No," I growled.

"Why not?" She asked quietly.

"Because I'm not gonna see you get hurt again," I said stubbornly.

"I won't. You can stay with me," Nessie added. It was an idea, but I still wasn't going to let her.

Nessie, you didn't see the way I was when I saw you lying there bleeding. I was just about ready to kill myself."

"This whole thing is breaking up my family. I want to fix it." I had a long think.

"We'll go to your house. We'll get the whole family. We'll call Rosalie down too. But if I see as much as a twitch from her, we're coming back here straight away." God, was I a pushover. She gave me a big hug from behind.

"Thank you Jake. This means a lot to me," Nessie mumured.

"Don't worry about it," I said grudgingly, "Uh we should clean this up." I pointed to the broken china. We got the dustpan and brush and chucked all the excess china in the bin. I decided to talk to the phsyco bitch today. Get it over and done with. We called everyone on their mobile and they thought it was a good idea. They got Rosalie eventually too. Nessie and I drove to Forks in my Volkswagen. We invited ourselves in. Gathered in the lounge room was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and sitting in the corner, Rosalie. I glowered at her the minute I saw her. I held Nessie tightly in my arms, ready to take her at any sign of sudden movement.

"Rose, get over here," Emmett said after a moment of silence. She got up and stood next to Emmett with her face in his shoulder. Carlisle cleared his throat and Rosalie finally put her head up to face us. I had to say, she looked a mess.

"Nessie I- I'm _so _sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I think I lost my mind a little."

"A little?" I asked.

"Sshh," Renesmee said softly. She kissed one of my arms wrapped around her torso.

"You don't have to forgive me. I'll understand if you don't. I just need you to know how much I regret what I did and that I'm sorry," I hated to admit it, but she looked very sincere.

"Rosalie... I hate you for what you did to me but... I miss you and I do know that you really are sorry but... it's just going to take me a while to trust you again," Nessie replied quietly. Rosalie nodded.

"I understand," She folded her arms around her torso, her shoulders hunched. As if she was cold.

"Jacob I'm sorry what I did to you as well. Now I know how much you love Nessie and what you would do to keep her safe. I'm very sorry," Dammit. Was she winning me over?? "Edward and Bella, I'm glad you ripped off my arm. I deserved it." Emmett snickered.

"Sorry, Rosie," He said, still laughing, "Keep going," I couldn't help but grin at Renesmee's idiot uncle.

"I'm finished," She said. She headed for the door. Nessie shut her eyes.

"Wait," She said, opening them. Rosalie stopped. "You don't have to go. I forgive you,"

"Really?" Rosalie said in slight disbelief. Nessie nodded. Then a strange choking noise protruded from Rosalie's throat. I then realised she was crying. Weird. Nessie looked up at me kind of pleadingly. This time I shut my eyes and opened them. I nodded. She ran up to her aunt, slamming into her like a car into a concrete wall. They embraced for a while. I smiled at the little reunion. They were both crying now. Soon Renesmee came back to me, kissing me fiercely when she did.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly. I was a bit disoriented.

"Don't worry about it," I said wearily.

"I love you," Ness whispered.

"I love you too," I said. Then I kissed her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so rushed I just got bored of all the drama. Weird I know. Anway Keep reviewing!**


	13. Question

_Renesmee's POV_

_Chapter Thirteen: _

_QUESTION_

**One month later**

"HI NESSIE!!!!" Alice said maybe, just a _little _too enthusiastically as I stood on my family's doorstep.

"Hi Alice!" I replied, imitating her hysterics.

"Oh my god!!" She yelled more to herself than me.

"What?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!" I gave her a look at to say 'o-kaaaay'

She just giggled like a maniac. I went inside and over to my uncle Jasper.

"What... the hell... is wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's excited. Just a bit," He winked. I rolled my eyes at Alice as she jumped and danced and cartwheeled all over the place. I sat down and read my book whilst waiting for Jacob. He was on patrol again. I heard a knock at the door when I finished my page. I jumped up immediately and opened the door. There he was. My Jacob. Looking brilliant in a white shirt and jeans. He grinned so wide when I looked up at him. He was so incredibly tall now. You would think he was Hagrid. I automatically grinned back. I lept into his arms and kissed him. We kissed with such a passion that even Uncle Emmett couldn't break as he smirked at us.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the door," I held my hand up to him, my knuckles facing him and held up two fingers. He raised his eyebrows at my arrogance then said, "Maybe I'll try the back," He walked off.

Jacob and I soon finished kissing.

"Will you walk with me?" Jacob asked. I nodded enthusiastically. We ended up walking on the beach in La Push. It was my favourite beach. I didn't really know why. I mean who likes a beach where it rains non stop, there's no waves and is freezing cold? We held hands, our fingers intertwined- Alice had told me many years ago that only couples held hands with their fingers together.

"Hey Nessie, you know I love you right? More than anything in the world?" He asked.

"Yes,of course," I replied.

"And you know that I'd never hurt you or leave you?" I nodded slowly. He let go of my hand and knelt on one knee. Oh my god. My heart rate picked up. He pulled out a ring and held it out in front of me. Holy crap.

"Nessie I love you so much. More than air, more than water, more than my own life. And I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I smiled as tears fell down my face. Tears of joy.

"Yes, of course!" I hugged him so tightly. He hugged me back with one of his bone crushing bear hugs. I could hardly breathe but I didn't care. He kissed me full on the lips and then flung me over his shoulder, fireman's carry and ran back to the Cullens house.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Does anyone have any ideas where they should get married?? I was thinking maybe La Push but I wasn't too sure. Hmmm**


	14. Preparation

_Jacob's POV: _

_Chapter Fourteen: _

_PREPARATION_

"Hey Alice?" I asked. The little pixie turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Uh I-I was thinking of proposing to Nessie," I flinched, knowing her reaction. Her face lit up like the sun.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I blinked twice.

"Uh.. thanks," I said, "I need help. I don't know how to do it," I confessed.

"OF COURSE I WILL I'LL ORGANIZE _EVERYTHING. _THE WEDDING, HONEYMOON, EVERYTHING!!!!!!" I almost ducked. I wondered if the half fairy half vampire was high on drugs.

"Okay thank you," I said and then she took me somewhere more private. After hours and hours of planning and rehearsing, I was ready.

_Renesmee's POV_

Jacob flung me over his shoulder, fireman's carry and ran back to our family's house. Alice's face lit up when we burst through the door. It didn't take her long to decipher.

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES?" She squealed. This time, I joined in.

"YES!!" Then we both jumped around like phsyco idiots until we finally became breathless. Then I realized that Alice had been helping Jake plan the whole thing. I thanked Alice and then she dragged me along to look at dresses along with Bella and Rosalie. I looked at Jacob apologetically but he was then beckoned by Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

"Nessie try this on!" Alice said, throwing another dress over the dressing room door. I glanced at the other six I had to try on.

"Uh, I think I'm set for now, Alice," I called.

"Nonsense. Just please try it on." I rolled my eyes and pulled off my normal clothes. I tried on the first dress. It had straps on the shoulders and was tight and satin. Pretty, but not what I really wanted. I took it off and handed it over the door back to Alice. The second one was the same but the skirt was loose and flowing and it had a trail. The rest were all the same- not really but none of them really interested me. Except for the last one. It was strapless and long. Not too tight or loose. The trail was just the right length. It was perfect.

"How's it going, Nessie?" Alice asked. I opened the dressing room door and stepped out the show Alice my dress. She gasped.

"It's beautiful! You have to get that one it looks fantastic on you!!!" She squealed, signalling me to turn around. Soon the dress was ours and we went hunting for bridesmaid dresses. Alice was discussing with me if they should be blue, red or greeen. I let her decide because blue looked best on Bella, green was best on Alice and red was best on Rosalie so I had no idea. She finally decided on blue when she flipped a coin, 'heads'. The bridesmaid dresses were just as stunning. They were strapless, long and a sort of metallic blue with a belt- like piece of fabic pulled over at the ribs. We bought three of them and Alice, Rosalie and Bella tried them on. They came out looking magnificent. How was I going to look compared to them? We finally finished dress hunting and went back home. Jacob wasn't there. I decided to see if he was at his house. I ran since I didn't have a car. I knocked on the door. Billy answered.

"Hey, Nessie," He said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jake here?" I wondered how many times my mother and I had done that to him. Poor man.

"Sorry, no. He did come here earlier though, he was waiting for you but he decided to go visit the rest of the pack."

"Oh, okay. Could you tell him I'm looking for him?" He nodded and I took a walk on our beach. I tried to imagine Jacob walking behind me as I trdged along the sand. It was pretty easy. I absentmindedly walked toward the cliffs. I realised what I was doing and sat down before I could walk further. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down. He would be back soon. The wind was freezing against my face. I shivered.

"Ness?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I stood up and turned around. He was back. I slammed into him, giving him an enormous hug. His scorching arms warmed mine as we embraced. He kissed me full on the lips as he always did we we reunited. He then walked me back to the house.

"So did Alice annoy the crap out of you this afternoon, or what?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah," I grimaced, "You probably had more fun than I did, though," He raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?"

"Most guys just buy the first piece of clothing they see." He smiled.

"Well, yeah that's what we did. Then we went back to my place and rode the motorbike," He confessed.

"You definetely had more fun," I said enviously. He laughed.


	15. Wedding

_Nessie's POV_

_Chapter Fifteen: _

_WEDDING _

**Two weeks later**

I woke up feeling ecstatic. I wasn't sure why. Oh, right. I was getting married today. I didn't know if I could get up. Alice then came into my room. She was already carrying make-up, a hairbrush, the dresses, everything.

"Wake up Nessie!!!" She exclaimed excitedly. She pulled me up and out of bed, leading me into the kitchen where she served me pancakes. It was as if I was her puppet and she was the puppeteer. Alice finally let go of me so I could have a shower. She then took me into the bathroom and sat me down on a chair. It's back was to the mirror. I gave her a questioning look but she just rolled her eyes and said, "you're not allowed to see yourself until I'm finished." She gave my wet hair a quick comb and them dried it with a hair dryer. When it was completely dry, she ran the hairbrush through my long ringlets. I don't know why, but she pulled out a curling iron. She quickly grabbed a strand of my hair and ran the curling iron through it. She secured it was hairspray and then moved onto my make up. She put silver and gray eyeshadow on my eyelids and swiftly applied a thick amount of mascara.

"Alice do you know what's going to happen to all this when I cry?"

"Silly, Nessie. It's waterproof," God, she'd thought of everything. Then she helped me into my dress. Bella soon came in. She had obviously had Rosalie get her ready because she was in her bridesmaid's dress looking stunning.

"Hey mom. You look beautiful," I said as Alice zipped me up.

"Thank you sweetie. But not as beautiful as you," I rolled my eyes and turned my head to Alice.

"Am I done?" I asked. Her brow furrowed with concentration.

"Almost," She fiddled with my hair for a second and then beamed, "Finished,"

I turned around. A beautiful girl stared back at me in surprise. She wore a long, white dress with a trail. Her hair was professionally curled. Every single strand with a spiral in it. Her face was flawless. This couldn't be me.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Now I just have to get dressed and them we're ready," It didn't take Alice long at all to get ready at all. Then Bella walked me to the top of the stairs.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just really nervous," I admitted.

"You don't need to be. I felt the same when I was getting married. You'll be fine," She kissed my forehead and took her place next between Alice and Rosalie. Edward took my arm.

"You look beautiful Renesmee," He said softly. I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Are you ready?" I gulped and nodded.

"I think so_," River Flows In You _began playing as I took the first step down the staircase. Everyone turned to me. I shut my eyes and opened them again. I slowly walked down the stairs as the beautiful song grew louder and more sad. I saw Jacob looking at me with intense, seductive eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I would die if I did. As I desended, the song grew unbearably beautiful and a tear spilled down my face. The staircase finally ended. Edward gave me one last smile and let go of my arm. I moved over to face the man I loved more than my own life. The minister began his speech that seemed to go on for hours. I didn't listen to a word of it. Then it was time for the vows. Jacob pulled out a piece of paper and read in a clear, loud voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are my sun, my moon, my world, my life. I promise to love you, cherish you and take care of you. I will fight for you when darkness takes over. I will wipe away your tears when sorrow strikes. And I will love you. Forever and ever,"

Tears slid down my face. I sniffed and pulled out my speech.

"Jacob Black," I read, my voice shaking, "If the world was perished in fire, I would only be thinking of you. If I were falling to my death, I would only be thinking of you. My universe revolves around you. You are my past, present and future. When the dawn breaks and the sun is rising, I am reminded of you. I promise to love you, cherish you and take care of you for eternity."

The minister kept talking.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," My voice was thick from crying.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jacob grabbed me in his arms and kissed me more passionately than ever. I responded exactly the same way. Someone near us cleared their throat. It was, of course, Emmett. Jake and I beamed at each other. The reception then began.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the vows are so crap I couldn't think of what to write. But I think I did okay considering I've never gotten married. **


	16. After Party

_Jacob's POV_

_Chapter Sixteen: _

_AFTER PARTY_

I watched as my girl descended down the stairs. She looked so gorgeous I could literally not breathe. I took a breath so that I didn't die on my wedding day.

** After the ceremony**

The reception was great. Nessie and I enjoyed shoving cake into each other's mouths. Emmett almost wet himself watching me drag Nessie's garter down her thigh with my teeth. She'd been blushing insanely.

"I love you so much Jake," Renesmee Black mumured as we danced.

"I love you too. Probably more than you love me," I really didn't care how gooey this was getting. It was our wedding day after all.

"That's impossible," She kissed me softly. Then the Denali coven approached.

"Congratulations," Tanya said, "We hope you have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you Tanya. Thanks to all of you," Nessie said, giving them a hug. After that there were many more congratulations. It didn't bother me too much. Until Nahuel came.

"Congratulations," He said in a seductive voice more to Nessie than me, "I must say Renesmee you look unbearably beautiful," I glared. Nessie was blushing of course. Could she get any more gorgeous!? She smiled at him.

"Thank you Nahuel."

"Though you always have been and always are," I got the feeling Nessie was getting uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I steal Nessie for a moment?" Jasper asked. I gave him a look that said 'thanks I was afraid this guy was going to hit on her forever' He smiled slyly and took his niece's hand. I quickly left Nahuel and sat near Nessie and Jasper as they danced. Rosalie then sat next to me. She wasn't glaring, she wasn't growling or sneering. I wondered if she was feeling okay.

"Hello Jacob. Congratulations to you and Nessie."

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling confused.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" I was astonished.

"Uh... sure," If she was going to play nice, then I would too. We soon finished dancing and I walked back to Nessie.

"I love you," I told her once again.

"I love you too," She pressed her lips to mine. The kiss slowly broke off as Alice started walking towards us.

"It's time," She said excitedly. She handed us our bags. Nessie and I said our goodbyes to everyone and then hopped into Alice's Porsche for our honeymoon.


	17. Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's just a small note to FaithfullyTeamEdward1, I read your story, Coming Night and it was very good. I'll probably read Hear Me soon as well. Anway here's chapter seventeen. **

_Renesmee's POV _

_Chapter Seventeen:_

_ARRIVAL_

It was twilight. I realized just how exhausting getting married could be. I had no idea where Jake and I were going on our honeymoon. I just knew that it was taking hours. I wanted to stay awake for Jacob but the fatigue was really starting to take over. I yawned, it sounded odd with me trying to repress it. Jacob's arms wrapped around mine were warming me in the cold dusk.

"Honey, you're exhausted. Go to sleep," Jacob said, stroking my face. That didn't help the whole trying-to-stay-awake thing.

"I don't want to. I want to stay awake with you," I said stubbornly. He laughed softly.

"God, am I bad for your health," I frowned; Jacob was the healthiest thing in my life. "So nothing I can say can make you sleep?" He asked. I shook my head. "How 'bout I sing you a lullaby?" He said grinning, "Or will that give you nightmares?" I tried to laugh but it turned out to be a sigh.

"Edward says I sleep like a rock. If I go to sleep, you won't be able to wake me up. So I'll miss the six week honeymoon."

"Maybe I should knock you out," He joked.

"Ha ha," I murmured, "Ugh screw this, I'm tired as hell. Goodnight," I kissed his arm. He grinned triumphantly. I shut my eyes. He kissed my head and then I fell into unconsciousness.

"Nessie? Nessie. Ness wake up. We have to get off the plane," I heard Jake whisper. Plane? I'd slept that long?

"Mmhmm," I mumbled groggily. He snickered.

"Come on, we have to go," I felt a gentle tug on my arm. When I didn't respond thanks to my half-consciousness, he scooped me up in his arms. I soon fell asleep again.

I awoke a while later, still in his arms. I slowly opened my eyes. He must have heard me stir because he looked down and grinned.

"Morning. Your dad was right about sleeping like a rock. I was scared you were in a coma or something,"

"I'm not going back into coma state for a while now," I assured both Jake and myself. He laughed.

"Sure, sure."

We were now standing in front of a huge house by a beautiful beach. He held me one handed as he retrieved a key from his pocket. I decided he was probably sick of having to carry me so I got up. My legs were sore and stiff. How long had I been comatose?? He unlocked the door and he stepped inside with me following him. I stared at the beautiful beach house. Everything was huge and luxurious. I wondered if this was my parent's honeymoon house they'd told me about. Isle Esme or something...

"Alice hunted for an Island for the honeymoon. She said she was considering Isle Esme but she wanted something different. I don't really see how this is different, though," Jake said as he turned on the lights.

"I love it, Jake!" I exclaimed. He smiled the smile that made my head spin.

"I thought you would," I gave him a massive hug and we then sat on the bed, making out as we did. I sighed when the kiss ended and we laid in bed watching each other. No day would compare to this.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Jacob did sleep but not as long as Nessie did. **


	18. Holiday

_**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to put up. It just took ages to type. Enjoy chapter eighteen!**_

_Jacob's POV _

_Chapter Eighteen: _

_HOLIDAY _

I heard a loud thud and a grunt the next morning. I inclined to the other side of the bed to see Nessie sprawled on the floor. I raised an eyebrow.

"I fell off the bed," She explained. I grinned and took her hand and pulled her back up. I gave her a peck on the lips- but then it turned out to be another very passionate one. We finally stopped when we couldn't breathe. I panted a little. We smiled at each other.

"What do you want for breakfast? There's tonnes of food," I said. She shrugged. Her hand still in mine, I took her over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. We found some pancake mix so we decided to have that.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" She asked as I poured the mix into the frying pan.

"It's fine. I'll tell you if I need help," I said defiantly. Then she kissed me and went to get dressed.

_Renesmee's POV _

I went back to the bedroom. I opened the wardrobe. In there were about thirty different pairs of lingerie. I panicked and dug for the most decent looking one. Then I remembered I'd packed a secret stash of my own normal clothes. I dug around for ages but they weren't there. Dammit Alice!! She'd taken them out at the wedding. I sighed and pulled out a black piece of lingerie. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I almost yelped at how short it was. My cleavage was just as worse. I searched for something to cover up but all I found was a see through robe that went with it. That would have to do. I gave my hair a quick brush and then opened the bedroom door and stepped out.

_Jacob's POV _

I was already flipping the pancakes when Nessie walked in. I dropped the frying pan and spatular as I gaped at her. Her cheeks flushed a dark red. I quickly got a grip on myself and picked up the pan and spatular and threw the pancake in the trash. I didn't talk- I was afraid it would come out in giberish. She poured another lot of mix in and stood there waiting for me to do _something. _

"Jake, are you okay?" She asked, trying not to laugh. I finally recovered and nodded. "This wasn't my idea, you know," Nessie said, gesturing the lingerie that complimented her completely.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. There's something you should remember Nessie, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you wearing lingerie." I said. She laughed.

"So answer honestly- how do I look?" Nessie asked.

I didn't take long to come up with an answer to _that. _"Sexy," I told her, grinning, "Very, _very _sexy," She giggled like a little school girl gone bad. This couldn't be Nessie.

"Well, then thank you," Renesmee said. I realized this was the first time I'd told her she looked sexy. I never did because I didn't want her to think I was some horny pig.

"Any time," I said, grinning. She then walked to the frying pan and starting serving the pancakes.

_Renesmee's POV _

It was very hot today. The first reason- we were on a very hot island. The second reason- Jacob was going around the place shirtless. He usually did this of course but lately I had been even more attracted to it. You could definetely tell Jake and I were on a honeymoon - my lingerie and his half-nakedness. I sat on the bed next to Jake. I gave him a passionate kiss. His hands clenched my waist. I wrapped my arms around his scorching neck, gasping when needed instead of breathing normally. All of a sudden my robe was off and the shoulder strap of my lingerie was halfway down my arm. He broke off abruptly. I was disappointed.

"Ness are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," He said. I nodded.

"Positive," I confirmed. He beamed at me and we continued.

*

That was one of the best moments of my life. I lay under the covers with Jacob, my eyes shut, my head laying on his chest. I heard Jacob sigh.

"So how embarrassing will it be when you think about _that _when you're a wolf?" I asked, trying to lighten the intense atmosphere. He chuckled.

"Just a bit. They have it worse than me, though. It's kind of awkward when you have to see your brother having sex," I laughed. Jake then got serious.

"Are you sure I didn't force you into that?" He asked again. I sighed. When was the boy ever going to learn when I'm ready, he's ready. Then I laughed.

"Jake I'm the one who jumped you in the first place. And don't ask if I regret it. I don't." I added. He smiled my favourite smile.

*

"Jacob?" I called from the bedroom. I was sitting on our bed.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?" I heard his footsteps. He sounded like he was running. Jake was at the door in a second. He smiled as if this was what he expected. He shook his head. I was wearing my 'you know what I want. Wink wink' expression. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you _are _thinking," He said, slowly coming toward me.

"I'm thinking I hope you're thinking the same as what I'm thinking," I said. I had the feeling we were both a bit lost now.

"Which is?" He asked in a smoldering voice. He sat next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jake," He gave a sexy growl and then he did what he was told.

*

** A few days later**

I awoke feeling sweaty and sticky. More than I usually was when I'd slept next to Jacob. And he wasn't even in the bed anymore. I touched my forehead- it wasn't my normal temperature, a fair bit over. I took a quick shower, getting changed into the tiny bikinis Alice had forced me to take. I knew it was pointless to shower before swimming in sea water, but I was trying to keep cool. I found Jacob standing in the kitchen, staring at the toaster, probably waiting for it to pop. I went up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Morning," I said, kissing his back (his shoulder was to high up for me to reach)

"Hey," He said, turning around, "You're up earlier than usual," He took my hand.

"I didn't feel so good," I admitted. He was immediately concerned.

"In what way?"

"It's nothing. I was just a little feverish that's all. Hot and sweaty,"

"You do look pretty flushed," Jake said, still looking concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just need a swim." I said. He still didn't look convinced. I could hear him walking behind me as I stepped onto the sand. I then felt another heat wave and I dived head long into the water. The cold sea water made me feel much better. I plunged my head into the water so many times- that was where I felt the hottest. I saw Jacob sitting on the shore watching me. I had been in there keeping myself cool for at least fourty-five minutes and he was sitting there, bored! How selfish I was. I got out. He wrapped a towel around me and kept his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. I kissed him briefly on the lips. "Sorry I was boring you," I said sincerely. He shook his head.

"I wasn't bored. It was entertaining watching you swim, actually," I was confused.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of fascinating," I wondered how on earth watching me swim could possibly be fascinating. We walked back to our house and sat down together.

"What do you want to do, now?" He asked when I was dry, "We can do anything you want," This gave me an idea.

"Anything?" I repeated. He instantly inderstood and his mouth pulled into a smirk. The next second we were sprinting to the bedroom.

*

I was burning. I literally felt like I had stepped into an open flame. I needed to step out of it but as much as I tried, I couldn't. Usually, I was used to heat because of my closeness with Jacob but now, it was unbearable. I wandered around aimlessly, searching for something to cool me down. Nothing. I then saw a tiny figure in the distance. It was a small child with pale skin and black hair sitting a hundred meters away from me with it's back facing me. I walked toward it curiously. It turned around and smiled at me. It's smile reminded me strongly of Jacob's. I felt a sudden wave of affection toward the child and I reached for it but couldn't. Then I heard howls from the distance. I saw a pack of enormous wolves running toward me and the beautiful child. I didn't worry, knowing that it was only Jacob and the rest of them but then I blinked and the child wasn't there anymore. In it's place was an enormous white and grey wolf. It was a beautiful wolf. One of the most handsome I'd ever seen. I looked around for the child. I couldn't find him. I began to panic. I wanted- no needed the beautiful baby. He was no where in sight. The confusion and panic was overwhelming and I began to cry.

I opened my eyes. That was the strangest, saddest dream I'd ever had. Who was the angel faced child and why was I on fire? Where did he go? Was he okay? These questions ran through me and I realized how hot it was. I got up and turned the fan on full. It didn't help in the slightest. I went into the en suite and turned on the cold faucet, putting my face under the cold water. It cooled me down for about a minute. I decided to try and go back to sleep. I kept moving around because of all my sweat sticking to the sheets- yuck. I sighed and just tried to not think about the heat. Jacob opened his eyes.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" He asked. I began fanning myself with my hand. I decided to be honest with him.

"It's just _really _hot," I said, wiping away the sweat on my forehead.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Jake asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"I don't think so,"

"Maybe it's because of me." He said, frowning.

"No," I said immediately, "I'm used to your temperature. This, I'm not." I panted, kicking off the sheets.

"I'll run you a cold shower. It might help," He said, already getting up.

"Thanks," I called as he made his way to the en suite. I gave him a swift kiss and went into the bathroom. I turned the tap on as cold as it would go. If I weren't dying of heat, I would have jumped. It soothed it slightly. I stayed in the shower for about thirty minutes when I realized I was wasting water. I hopped out, wrapping a towel around my body, tucking it in at the front. I didn't bother drying myself. I walked out to the kitchen where Jacob was gathering about ten wet cloths for me. I tried to refuse them but he gave them to me anyway. Up until about midday, my temperature was like blue fire. Jake looked at me with the same concerned expression as he made hamburgers for lunch. I ate about four, almost as much as him.

"Ness how are you feeling?" Jake asked, touching my forehead.

"Pretty good," I said, "You really didn't need to go overboard with the ice-packs though I do appreciate how far you'd go to keep me healthy," I smiled. He waved his hand as if it was nothing.

"Don't mention it. So... do you wanna go swimming just in case you fire up again?"

"I was thinking of something... a little different to swimming," I said, tracing patterns on his arm with my fingers.

"Are you sure? You were just sick-"

"But I'm better now," I pointed out. He gave in and picked me up fireman's carry and took me to the bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

*

I woke up, yet again, about three hours later than Jacob. I was feeling like fire again but this time I tried to ignore it. He was making breakfast again. I always told him he didn't have to and that I could but he always insisted he did it. I tried to resist but I couldn't help fanning my four thousand degree face.

"Nessie you should go swimming or something," He suggested after greeting me. I shook my head.

"I'm not in the mood for swimming. I feel kind of sick but maybe I'm just hungry," I shrugged.

"Maybe. Here. Spaghetti on toast," He handed me a plate. I took a bite. It was really good and I had eaten heaps of it until I started feeling really queazy. I quickly swallowed and took a drink of water. My stomach gave a sudden lurch and I ran for the toilet. I leaned over and threw up fiercely. Jacob was next to me, holding my hair back and patting me. I was a little self conscious that he was seeing me vomit but when my stomach lurched again, I didn't give a damn.

"You okay?" He asked when I stopped. I nodded, taking the paper towel he gave me to wipe my mouth. I headed toward the sink to brush my teeth. When I was sure my breath didn't smell like puke, I turned around to him.

"The toast was that bad, huh?" Jake joked feebly. I rolled my eyes. From then on, I was fine. Except from my flaring temperature. I lay on the couch, the air conditioner on as cold as it would go, with wet cloths all over me and a bucket beside the couch. Jacob sat on a chair next to me, stroking my face. Poor guy. This was his honeymoon and his wife was sick as a dog.

"How are you feeling?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Not so bad, now. Maybe I should eat something," I replied. My temperature was getting a little cooler. He brought me a small sandwich to nibble on. I ate it all but then threw up in the bucket. After I brushed my teeth again, he said,

"Maybe it's time to call Carlisle."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Ness you're almost as hot as me and you spewed your guts out before," He pointed out.

"I'm almost back to normal," I said weakly. He wasn't convinced.

"Try going to sleep," Jake suggested. I started to shake my head but stopped because it made me dizzy. The dizziness didn't stop so I shut my eyes. Maybe he was right- I needed to go to sleep. Soon my thoughts turned into dreams...

Hot. Much too hot. I searched frantically for something to lessen the heat or stop it but there was nothing. Again. I saw a small being from a long distance away. I wandered curiously over to it. It was the child again. The becautiful child with porcelain skin and jet black hair. It also had the eyes- my eyes. He smiled at me, the resemblance of Jacob was uncanny. I reached out for the child, wanting to hold it, to touch the beautiful baby but no matter how far I stretched my arms, I could not reach it. I heard barking and howling from the forest. Getting louder and closer. I didn't fear for the child- I knew the wolves would not hurt him. I reached for the child again, stretching with all my might to embrace it but then I blinked and the child was gone, a huge snowy white and greyish wolf replaced it. A lump rised in my throat. I worried for the child. What if he had been stolen? He wasn't safe and I needed to find him now. I looked around, tears welling up in my eyes as I made no success. I realized the child was gone for good and I began to weep. I wanted him. I needed him and he wasn't here. I loved the child who was no where in sight. I cried my heart out as the wolves howled with me in the night...

I woke up. Jacob wasn't here. It was twilight and I was alone all by myself. The dream all came back to me at once and I sobbed heavily. I had no idea why I was balling my eyes out over a silly, confusing dream but I cried anyway. Jacob was next to me in a flash.

"Nessie what's the matter?" He asked, bewildered.

"I w-was h-having this d-dream a-a-and there w-was a b-baby a-and h-he.. I- I lost him!" I looked up at him, hoping he wasn't thinking I was being ridiculous which I was. He didn't look like he was questioning my sanity. He sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sshh. It's okay Ness. It was just a dream." I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I said, trying to get a grip on myself, "Just a dream," He kissed the top of my head and wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jake asked softly.

"Yeah, my stomach's okay and my temperature's a bit better," I said, feeling my forehead.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna take a shower," I said, getting up. The shower made me feel much better. I ended up using all my shampoo so I searched around my toiletry bag for my spare bottle. I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a little box of tampons. Huh. That was weird. I was supposed to be having to use those someday soon. I just shrugged to myself and replaced the shampoo and then got dressed.

*

The next few days were hell. Although I did have one part of heaven with me and that was Jacob. Everyday I woke up burning but this time it never went away. Jacob was running around getting ice packs and wet cloths and turning the air conditioner on lowest temperature possible. I was so hot that the ice packs melted in five minutes. Jake stared at me in astonishment and helplessness. I tried to look and even feel healthy for him but I didn't succeed. I felt worse than I already was when I saw Jacob's face crumpling in pain. I shut my eyes as Jake spoke quietly on the phone.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with her, Carlisle. She's sick as hell and I don't think this is just some virus," His voice was pleading and worried. "She's been getting really high temperatures... almost as high as mine... she's been throwing up as well... yeah, I was thinking the same thing... yep. Bye," I heard him hang up the phone. He walked over to me.

"Ness?" He whispered. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Yes?" My voice was horribly weak and hoarse.

"We're going home. Carlisle's gonna see what's wrong and he's going to fix you." Jacob's voice was low. I nodded, not that I wanted my honeymoon to end early but I was sick and needed to be helped. Plus being with eight stone cold vampires might bring the temperature down. I layed on the couch whilst Jacob packed. Every now and again he would ask me if I was okay and I would - to help him be okay - lie. I would miss my little Island. Maybe someday when I was better we would come back to it. I slept for most of the flight again. Having the same dream about the beautiful baby over and over like a film that wouldn't stop playing. Each time I woke up just as boiling and the flight attendant would fix me some ice and water and I would go back to sleep going back to my sad dream. Every time I would wake up crying when I couldn't find the baby boy. Finally we made it home. Jake ran as he carried me to the house. He knocked wildly on the door. Carlisle answered. They greeted each other briefly and he handed me over to my grandfather. He flinched when my scorching body touched his icy skin.

"You weren't exaggerating," He said to Jacob. I was carried into the living room. My family greeted me with sympathetic expressions and tones. I saw my mother from across the room She ran to me, giving me a tense but gentle hug. I didn't want to let go of my family's cool bodies but I didn't want to over heat them. I soon lay down and went to sleep. Even though the beautiful boy would disappear soon, at least I saw him for the first part.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww poor Nessie. Review please!_ **


	19. Pregnancy

_Renesmee's POV_

_Chapter Nineteen: _

_PREGNANCY_

A month had passed and I hadn't gotten any better. I was due to find out what was wrong with me today. I was nervous. My periods had stopped completely and I was worried. My dreams hadn't stopped. They just kept repeating themselves and every time I woke up balling my eyes out.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle called from his office. Jacob helped me up from the couch, putting my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist. We sat on the chair facing Carlisle.

"How are you feeling, Nessie?" He asked, putting a thermometer in my mouth. He took it out again looked looked at the temperature. His eyes widened in shock.

"Awful. Still," I said, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea of me saying that he was being lazy or something. He asked me a few question and then he looked at me.

"From what you've told me, I have a theory. How long has it been since you had your last menstrual cycle?"

"About a month and a few weeks," I replied weakly.

"And you've been crying, throwing up and had unusual eating and sleeping patterns?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a moment. I had been eating way too much resulting in me spewing it back up, I had been sleeping until about midday and I was always crying. I nodded and then froze as I realized where this was all going. "My theory is that you're pregnant."

Jacob stiffened beside me.

"What?" He said.

"Renesmee is pregnant," He repeated calmly.

"N-no," I stammered, "I can't be... pregnant. I'm half a vampire and Jake's a werewolf. It seems sort of impossible."

"But yet, possible. Now there is a big risk in keeping the child. One- it could be human and there is a small chance of one of us losing control and it could be killed. We're also so much stronger than it especially if it is human. Two- it could be half a vampire like Nessie. Jacob you saw how dangerous the pregnancy for Bella. We don't want any of that to be the same for Nessie. So we'll probably have to abort it," I then had my epiphany. The beautiful baby who starred in my dreams was _my _baby. My beautiful baby boy. And Carlisle was going to destroy it.

"_No!_" I shrieked. They both stared at me, alarmed by my reaction.

"Renesmee this kid could kill you," Jacob growled.

"Or we could kill it," Carlisle added.

"I don't care if he kills me. And you won't kill him, Carlisle. I trust you. I love this baby too much to destroy it. Nothing you can say will change my mind," I said when Jacob opened his mouth to argue."Is there some way you can find out what kind of... breed it is?" I asked.

"Your symptoms indicate that it could be human. I could be wrong because I don't know where your severe temperatures are coming from," Carlisle replied, "He or she seems to be growing at a very quick rate. Not as fast as you but more speedy than humans. So it could be half a vampire too." I swallowed and nodded. Jacob and I soon exited his office and broke the news to the rest of the family. No one seemed to be on my side about keeping my precious baby except for my mom and Rosalie.

"Carlisle, Nessie loves this baby. Do you want to destroy what she loves?" Rosalie asked.

"I know she loves the child, Rosalie. But how would you feel if Nessie didn't make it? She nearly didn't some time ago and you remember how you felt." Carlisle replied. Rosalie ignored him.

"Nessie please you can't keep this child. You may be stronger than your mother was when she had you but this isn't worth the risk," Edward said.

"_He is ,_Dad. Trust me." I said back. He looked pleadingly at his wife.

"Bella, please tell me you're not with her on this one," He said. She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm afraid I am, Edward. As worried and scared as I am for her, I understand." When there was no point in continuing the argument, my aunt and mother took me into the bathroom where I pulled up my shirt. My stomach was already eight centimetres more than what it used to be. My eyes widened in shock. I'd never noticed. Then I felt a small nudge. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked immediately.

"He's kicking!" I said excitedly. They came closer and put their hands on my stomach. They shrieked with delight when my baby kicked again. I sighed.

"I'd better go find Jake," I said, realizing my husband wasn't here.

"Okay," Bella said, "You alright?" She asked. I shrugged and walked out, my hands still on my stomach. I looked for him all around the house. He wasn't there. I couldn't help but freak out. After all- Jacob and I were never apart. I drove my car to his house. Billy looked surprised to see me when he answered the door.

"Hey Nessie. You're back early. I thought you and Jake were there for six weeks."

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant and at risk so yeah. Have you seen him?" I asked swiftly. He blinked a few times.

"Yeah I saw him head for the beach. He looked pretty upset. Did you say pregnant, Nessie?" Billy said, bewildered.

"Um yeah. Sorry Billy I just really need to find Jake. I'll see you later." I mumbled, already getting back in my car. I drove to the beach- our beach. There he was, sitting on our long. I quickly walked over to him, trying not to explode from heat.

"Jake!" I yelled hoarsely. He looked up. I finally made it to our log and I sat next to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked, staring into his bitter and broken face.

"Nessie you don't know how bad it was when your mom was pregnant," He said, his voice shaking.

"Jake it's probably not going to be like me. It could be human or maybe even a werewolf," I said.

"You don't know that," Jake snapped.

"Please, Jacob. I need you to understand how much I love this baby. I can't give him up,"

"_Ness you're going to die," _He said through his teeth. I frowned, wishing he had a bit more faith.

"I won't. Please, please listen to me. You want me to be happy, right? Well me having this baby will make me happy," I persisted, "And even if it does turn out to be half a vampire and I am about to die, I can be turned into a full one,"

_"No," _Jacob growled. I should have known he was going to object to that. He began shaking. I held his arm calmly, fully aware that he could rip my face off like Sam did with Emily. His shaking lessened a bit.

"Okay scratch that plan," I said. His trembling slowly came to a halt.

"Jake I'm sorry but I'm not going to change my mind. We don't even have to worry about it now. We'll leave that till later. For now can I just have some support?" He stared at me pleadingly. Then he sighed.

"Fine. If that's what makes you happy," I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered. I suddenly got unbearably hot. I slumped onto his shoulder, only half conscious. He quickly scooped me up and splashed the sea water on me. I felt another nudge. My hands automatically flew to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said immediately.

"It's okay, Jake. He's just kicking,"

"So it's a _he _now," He muttered. I ignored him as he carried me back to the house.

*

"Carlisle do you think my baby will be a human or a vampire hybrid or a werewolf?" I asked three weeks later. I was lying in a bathtub of ice which everyone had prepared for me. I jumped into it straight away, fully clothed. Rosalie was sitting next to the tub, watching my stomach intently. Jacob sat near her, watching me like... a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Well if it were a hybrid, you would be in a much worse condition. So it's either a human or a werewolf. I'm guessing a werewolf. Maybe that's where you've been getting all the fevers from." I patted my now-thirteen-centimeters-out stomach.

"My beautiful little wolfy boy," I crooned, "I love you so much," I got another nudge and I smiled. My two uncles entered. They were obviously arguing about something.

"Yeah but Bella was positive it was gonna be a boy but look how that turned out..." Emmett said to Jasper.

"Ah but we're not talking about Nessie are we now, Emmett? We're talking about her baby _boy." _Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I still bet ten bucks on a girl,"

"And I bet ten on a boy," They shook hands.

"Jasper will win," Alice said as she walked in.

"You're not in this; you'll cheat." Emmett argued.

"I'm not cheating. I can't see him clearly when he's inside Nessie. I've only seen tiny flashes and they're very blurry." I yawned.

"I think it's time we let Nessie get some sleep," Carlisle said. The others went out. Rosalie wore a reluctant expression on her face as she got out. Jacob didn't move.

"You don't have to stay Jake. Go hang out with Quil or something," He shook his head. Carlisle stopped before he followed the rest of them.

"You'll be okay sleeping in there?" He asked. I nodded and shut my eyes.

"Thanks, Grandad," I murmured. He smiled and shut the door behind him.

_Jacob's POV_

There was my Renesmee. My own personal angel. I moved closer to the bathtub watching the most beautiful girl on earth. The way she was lying there reminded me of Snow White in the coffin, just minus the pregnancy. Her porcelain skin, her scarlet red lips and the way they pouted slightly as if waiting for someone to kiss her and her hands across her large, rounded stomach. Also the way she lay so still- it was as if she _was_ in a deep sleep from eating a poisoned apple. Slowly, the princess opened her eyes.

"Jacob," She breathed, she sounded relieved. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay." She suddenly smiled excitedly. "Jacob he's kicking again!" I put my hand on her stomach. I smiled as I felt the baby nudge inside her. I wasn't so pissed at Nessie for keeping the baby anymore. I knew if the baby was like her, she would be much worse. But I still didn't want to leave her side but that was normal for me. "He's so energetic. He's been doing that all day. I think he wants to meet his dad," The word and myself combined was kind of strange. I didn't think it suited me. "He looks like you. He's got your eyes and your smile," She continued. I chuckled.

"Poor kid," I said. She smiled.

"He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," She said. I helped her out of the tub. I kissed her on the lips briefly and walked with her to the

living room. There sat her family, still as statues. It was really freaky how they did that. The girls shrieked with delight as the baby kicked again. Everyone's hands were on her stomach now.

"So have you thought of any names?" Alice asked.

"Well I'd like to name him after Jake and Dad but I can't really combine the two names," Nessie replied. I smiled at her, flattered that she was trying to name the kid after me.

"So use another name," Rosalie suggested. "What names do you like?" Renesmee thought.

"I've always liked Luke," She said, "But it doesn't really go when his first and last name are both one syllable."

"There's always Lucus," I suggested.

"That's perfect!" Ness exclaimed, "Lucus Jacob Edward Black."

"How would you spell it?" Alice questioned, "Make it different but readable," She advised.

"L-u-c-u-s. Pronounced like 'Lucas' but with a 'u'."

"I like it," Rosalie said.

"And if it's a girl?" Emmett asked. Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"I hadn't really thought of that. Maybe Chelsey. I don't really know; I didn't think it would be a girl." She admitted.

"Chelsey Black. Good combination," Emmett complimented. Ness immediately crossed her legs.

"Bathroom?" I asked, smiling. She nodded. Rosalie was there before I was and she helped her into the bathroom. She soon came back a few minutes later.

"So what will Chelsey's middle name be?" Emmett persisted. Renesmee sat next to me again.

"Chelsey... Alice Rosella Black. Rosalie and Bella combined," She explained. Rosalie smiled in admiration.

"Carlisle... if he isn't a hybrid then how come he's growing so fast?" Nessie asked. He frowned, deep in thought.

"I think it's maybe something he's inherited from you. Your mother's pregnancy lasted a month. You've been pregnant for two. So he doesn't grow as rapidly as you do, but much faster than a human."

"Don't grow too fast," She murmured, moving her hand up and down her stomach. I smiled at my beautiful, selfless, hilarious, protective wife.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait again. By the way I don't care if you don't like the names. Just thought I'd say it before someone criticizes me about names I like. :)_**


	20. Miracle

_Renesmee's POV_

_Chapter Twenty: _

_MIRACLE_

_**Two months later**_

I felt hotter than usual today. This was getting bad. Rose and Jake had run me about fifty ice baths today and I was still blazing. I was sweating even in the ice. My temperature had gone as high as the thermometer would let it. Sometimes it gets so muggy for people that they find it a little hard to breathe. I was finding it very hard to breathe. I could have sworn my heart had split when I saw Jacob's face when he had seen me gasping for air.

"Nessie what is it?" He asked urgently.

"Can'tbreathe," I panted. "Ican'tbreathe," His face turned a slight shade of green.

"CARLISLE!" He bellowed. Carlisle was there in no less than two seconds. He explained the problem and I was rushed into Carlisle's office. He gave me a weird looking breathing helping machine. My breathing soon returned but it was shallow. I had no idea how much I took oxygen for granted. I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital bed or the breathing machine in case I couldn't breathe again. Jacob stood next to me, his hand beside mine since he couldn't hold it or I would probably die of heatstroke. He never took his eyes off me.

"Are you okay?" He asked stiffly. I patted my enormous stomach. It had to be at least fifty centimeters out now.

"We're hanging in there," I replied hoarsely.

"I love you," He said, his eyes boring intensely into mine.

"I love you, too," I croaked.

**Two hours later**

I froze.

"Ness what is it?" Jake demanded.

"I-I think my water just broke," I squeaked. Everyone was suddenly in the room.

"Argh!" I exclaimed after I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It was a contraction.

"What's going on?" I heard my mother ask.

"She's going into labor." Everyone immediately surrounded the bed and began chattering. Some voices excited, Alice's, I picked up. Some firm and authoritive like Jacob, Edward and Carlisle's. I moaned and yelled whilst the contractions got worse.

"Okay Nessie on three, give me a big push," Carlisle insturcted. "One..two.. three, push."

"C'mon Ness, you're almost there," Jake encouraged after what felt like twenty pushes. My whole body was blazing. I was hotter than I'd ever been in my whole entire life. It was like I'd walked into blue fire twenty trillion times. No. Worse than that. Like I'd dived into the sun and then jumped into an oven. Nothing could describe how hot I was right now. I literally felt drenched in sweat. I fainted.

I felt Carlisle's cold hands touching my face.

"Nessie can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded weakly. "C'mon we need another push. Can you do it?" He asked. I thought of my beautiful Lucus. How much I wanted to see him in real life. How much I wanted to hold him in my arms, sing to him. I gathered my strength and heaved.

"C'mon, Honey. You're so close," I heard Jake praise. "One more push," I nodded again. I closed my eyes. I immediately opened my eyes when I heard crying. I reached out for my baby. My baby who was the best part of my dreams. My vision was blurred and I was completely covered in sweat. I collasped again.

I opened my eyes to an empty room. I glanced around. Carlisle came in.

"You're awake," He said, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I replied quietly, "Where is he? Where's Lucus?" He smiled.

"I'll bring him in," I grinned.

"Thank-you," I called. Soon he and Jake were walking into the room. Jacob was smiling my favourite smile. At first all I could look at was him. Then Carlisle handed me the bundle of blankets. That was when I first saw him. My beautiful baby boy. Lucus. He was exactly how I'd dreamed him up. Ivory skin, jet black hair and my chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at him. I smiled even wider when he did it back. The smile was like a miniature one of Jacob's. His snowy teeth matching his skin tone. Lucus was very tall for a newborn baby. He also didn't look the age he was. He looked five months old instead of fifteen minutes. I kissed him on the forehead. He smelled so lovely. I could have breathed it in all day. He was the most perfect baby in the world. My little Lucus.


	21. Epilogue: Destiny

_**A/N: Hello fanfictioners, sorry about the wait. I couldn't think of a good way to end the story so I kept typing and deleting and typing and deleting but then I finally found a way. So here it is. **_

_Renesmee's POV_

_EPILOGUE: DESTINY_

Lukey laughed as I lifted him up and down again.

"Again!" He yelled with delight. I smiled and then launched him above my head for the umpteenth time.

"Mommy can we see the doggies?" He asked when we sat down again.

"You mean Daddy's pack?" I corrected, laughing. He nodded.

"Yes, doggies,"

"Yeah just hold on; Daddy should be here soon," We waited in silence, watching the woods. Soon enough, a giant russet wolf was running toward us. I immediately grinned. Jacob's pace slowed into a walk.

"Daddy!" Lucus greeted him as we ran toward the huge wolf. Jake smiled his toothy grin as Lucus wrapped his arms around his father's neck. I sat beside him, running my fingers through the soft, glossy fur. I kissed the wolf on the head and then Jacob ran off into the woods. Soon he came back in his human form and pulled me into one of his bear hugs- though I couldn't talk - I responded the same way. He picked up Lucus, hugging him too - though not quite so tight as not to break any delicate bones- and we headed to Quil's house. Lucus knocked on the door.

"Hey, guys," Quil answered, "Jeez Lukey, you're growing so fast!" He really was. Lucus had only been with us for four months and he already looked almost a year old. He was tall for his age, too.

"Unky Qwiw!" Lucus said. We all smiled as he lept into Quil's arms. He loved Quil and Quil loved him. We all went inside.

"Hey!" Claire said after giving me a hug. Claire was my best human friend. She was almost eleven and I was nearly seventeen but we were as thick as thieves. "Hello, Lukey," She said, ruffling his hair.

"Hello Aunty Cwaire," He gave her a cuddle and then we walked in the living room where the entire pack sat, eating and watching TV. They all greeted us, Lucus recieving a lot of 'last time I saw you, you were this tall!' Luke nibbled on his hot dog as he watched the boys play basketball in the back yard. Soon I joined in after much nagging from Quil, Embry and Jake. Him and I were on the same team whilst versing Quil and Embry. They made basketball look as easy as tying shoelaces what with their giraffe height. All they had to do to score was drop the ball in. Jake had to lift me up so I could sink the ball. Sam and Emily's daughter, Lilly soon came out. Lilly and Lucus were best friends. Sometimes I even got the feeling Lilly would be his future imprint when Lucus became a werewolf but I usually shook those thoughts away. When he was with Lilly, they usually drew pictures together. Their favourite thing to draw was wolves.

"Daddy I did a drawing of you," He said, handing us the piece of paper. It was a drawing of a big, brown wolf, sitting in a forest, howling by the look of it. Jacob beamed at him.

"Thanks, Lukey. It's great," He gave him a hug.

"Mommy's in there, too," He said, pointing at a much smaller stick lady smiling and with her hand on the wolf's head, patting it. "You're prettier than that, Mommy but I'm not very good at drawing," He frowned.

"You're wonderful at drawing." I disagreed. He looked at us and me with his big brown eyes.

"Will you keep it forever?"

"Of course," I said, kissing him on the head. About half an hour later, Sam came up to us.

"Hey, Jake. We're gonna go run patrol. You coming?" Jacob shook his head.

"Nah. You go have fun without me," He encouraged. Sam nodded and then he ran out to the porch. Jake and I followed with Lucus in my arms and we sat on the porch swing. Soon there were no longer twenty- three men and two women- there was now twenty-five giant wolves heading for the forest. I looked at Lucus sitting in my lap. He stared after the wolves, his expression full of admiration and maybe even... longing. I wrapped my arms more tightly around him.

"Ness don't worry about it now," Jacob said. I wondered if he could read my mind too but maybe my expression gave me away. I sighed.

"You're right," I said, "We have forever to worry about that,"

"Forever," He agreed. I rested my head on his shoulder as the night sky took over the last rays of sunlight.

**_A/N: Well that's the end of Sunlight. Thanks everyone who reviewed and read my story and thanks TwilightAddicted xx. for fixing it up when it was crap. Because I had such fun writing this story, there will most likely be a sequel. NOTE: The second part is a sequel to Sunlight AND TwilightAddicted xx.'s Quil and Claire story, Something Good Between Us, so yeah, might want to read that, too. Anyway thanks again for reading Sunlight. See you in the sequel, _**

**_-Beth xx._**


	22. Author's Note

**_Hi everyone. _**

**_Thanks everyone who read and reviewed Sunlight. _**

**_Okay you're going to kill me but..._**

**_I don't think I will write a sequel. I'm sorry, I know I'm evil. I've been trying to throw ideas together but it isn't working. But I promise this won't be the last you'll hear from me. I'll definetely write more stories. I have a few storylines for Renesmee and Jacob so I may write a brand new one, completely un-related to Sunlight. I actually already have an idea for a story in mind. I won't say anything yet so nobody gets their hopes up again but I think it could be a success. Again, sorry._**

**_By the way if anyone who was or are trying to PM me, I can't get your message. When I was siging up my other email address wouldn't work so I created a new one but now I can't find it. Tried everything but found nothing. So if you want to talk to me you'll have to do it in the reviews. _**

**_Until next time, _**

**_Beth xx. _**


End file.
